Goodbye, Friend Hello, Enemy
by Boy-With-Demon-Blood
Summary: Sequel to 'Bad Wolf'. Zoey left and saved the Doctor and he regenerated. And Rose is pissed. But she isn't pissed to see a new Doctor who is very handsome looking. Zoey is now on Rose's bad side and always gets glared at by her. So goodbye friend and hello enemy.
1. The Christmas Invasion

The TARDIS lost control as the Doctor tried to fly it back to London to get Rose again. We crashed into a few buildings and finally landed, knocking over a few trash bins.

The Doctor opened the door and looked around, "Here we are, then. London, Earth, the Solar System. I did it!"

He walked out and I followed, leaning against the door, trying not to puke, "Jackie! Mickey! Rose! Blimey! No, no, no, no. Hold on. Wait there. What was I gonna say? There was something I had to tell you. Something important. What was it?" He gripped Jackie's and Mickey's shoulders, "No, hold on. Hold on. Shh, shh, shh! Oh! I know!" He smiled at them, "Merry Christmas!"

He passed out and fell to the ground and Rose glared at me, "How could you! Where is he!"

Rose stalked past me and into the TARDIS, calling the Doctor.

"Zoey, who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"That's him. Right in front of you." I answered.

"Impossible." Rose spat and pushed me, "Where's the Doctor?! My Doctor?!"

"That's him, Rose. You forget he's not human. He regenerated. The Doctor was dying, Rose. But to save himself, he changed." I told her.

Jackie brought her inside and calmed her down while Mickey and I carried the Doctor into the spare room in Jackie's flat. Jackie gave me some night clothes for him and I changed him. He didn't move an inch. Like he was in a coma.

Rose came in and I left her alone while I got cleaned up. I went back into the TARDIS to shower and change before going back to the flat.

"Here you go." Jackie came in and gave me a stethoscope, "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Thought I still say we should take him to the hospital.

"We can't. They'd lock him up. But thanks for the stethoscope, Jackie." I told her before putting the ear pieces in my ear and I put the chestpiece on his chest before moving it again.

I sighed in relief when I heard two heartbeats, "Both working."

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked.

"He's got two hearts. That's why we can't take him to a hospital. They'd dissect him." I answered.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie questioned.

"Nope. Just the hearts. We better leave him alone to rest, Jackie." I told her and we both left the room.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked me as I sat on the sofa, "Is that a different face, or is he a different person?"

"I don't know." I told her, "He only partially told me about regeneration. It's how his race cheats death. Every cell in his body changes. You don't mind if I get myself some water, do you?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart."

I left to the kitchen and got myself a bottle of water and I heard Jackie and Rose talking.

"I thought I knew him, mum. I thought me and him were... and then he goes and does this." Rose cried and Jackie hugged her, "Zoey was right. I keep forgetting he is human. The big question is, where's you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

I heard a familiar voice from the telly and I walked over to it, "Is that Harriet Jones?"

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked.

"She's Prime Minister now." Jackie answered, "I'm 18 quid a week better off. They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age.'"

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Keep on saying, 'My Rose has met her.'" Jackie added.

"Did more than that." Rose replied, "Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones."

We were silent as we heard her talked about a space probe that is going to Mars. Rose soon left with Mickey to go Christmas shopping and I went back into the room with the Doctor. I shivered in the coldness of the room and put on the Doctor's leather jacket.

I hope he doesn't mind.

I sat on the bed and moved his hair out of his face. Jackie came in a while later for a mug of tea for me and I thanked her before she left. I yawned and rubbed my arms before nervously crawling into bed next to the Doctor,

"Wake up soon." I whispered to him before I fell asleep.

I heard yelling a bit later and I shot up in the bed. Or at least I tried. The Doctor's arm was around my waist and I moved it before standing up and Jackie, Mickey, and Rose ran in.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"There's a killer tree in the flat!" Mickey answered as he shut the door.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose yelled at the comatose alien as Mickey, Jackie, and I moved the wardrobe in front of the door.

I grabbed the screwdriver from my pocket and gave it to Rose who put it in his hand and the Doctor still didn't move. The tree broke into the room and I leaned over Rose and whispered into the Doctor's ear,

"Help me."

The Doctor immediately sat up and pointed his screwdriver at the tree and it exploded.

"Remote control... but who's controlling it?" The Doctor questioned.

He stood up and put on a blue robe before leaving the flat and we followed. We all looked at the pavement below and saw robots in Santa suits.

"That's them." Mickey said, "What are they?"

The Doctor didn't answer and he pointed his screwdriver at the robots. When they saw this, they backed and a blue light shot them into the sky.

"They've just gone." Mickey scoffed, "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot fish." The Doctor stated.

"What?" I asked.

"They were just pilot fish." He answered before he fell against the wall and I grabbed his arm to keep him steady.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" I questioned.

The Doctor looked into my eyes, "You woke me up too soon."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do!" I replied.

"Don't be sorry. You lot would've died if it weren't for me." He smiled. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy."

The Doctor opened his mouth and the same golden light I saw hours later came out of his mouth and into the night, "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on my for a couple of year-"

He let out a yell of pain and jumped to the railing,

"Ahh! My head!" The Doctor yelled, "Oh, I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-"

"What do you need?" Jackie questioned. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know. Pepto-bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? A soup and a sandwich? Oh, soup and a little ham sandwich!"

"I need you to shut up!" The Doctor gasped.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jackie asked.

"Ahh!" The Doctor grabbed the wall beside me and leaned his head against my shoulder as I grabbed his arms.

He pulled back and leaned against the wall, "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then... why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" The Doctor asked and he pulled an apple out of the pocket.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry. Sorry." Jackie answered.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" I asked.

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor questioned.

"Sometimes." Jackie said.

"Ahh!" The Doctor screamed again and he sat on the ground, "Brain... collapsing. Ahh! Ahh!"

He grabbed my arm and I grabbed his face so he could look at me, "The pilot fish... the pilot fish mean... that something... something... something is coming."

The Doctor gasped one more time before closing his eyes and falling against me. We brought him back to the room and he was shivering. I covered him up with the blankets and his dressing gown while Jackie brought in a bowl of water and a wash cloth. I sat on the bed next to him, dabbing his face. I used the stethoscope again and heard only one heart beating. I stopped and stared at his face. I swear I've seen it before. I just don't remember where.

Rose passed the room and stopped when she saw me and glared, "What are you doing?"

"He's getting worse." I said, "There's only one heart beating."

"Why are you in here?" Rose asked.

"Someone has to take care of him." I answered before she huffed and left.

What was her deal?

"Zoey!" I heard my name being called and I rushed into the living room and stopped when I saw a face on the telly.

It was an alien. Oh, my god.

Mickey was on his computer and told Rose and I about the giant ship heading towards Earth when the aliens showed up on the screen and started speaking.

"Have you two seen them before?" Mickey asked.

"Never." I answered.

"I don't understand what they're saying." Rose said. "The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey questioned.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor... like he's part of the circuit, and he's... he's broken." Rose answered.

I scoffed silently at her hopelessness and went back into the room with the Doctor.

I sat on the chair next to the bed, "Rose may have given up on you, but I haven't." I grabbed his hand, "You're going to be okay, Doctor. You have to be. We need you... I need you."

I sat there for a while, stroking his hand. I fell asleep but woke up to the sound of Rose's and Mickey's voice.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor. He's wake up. He's save us." Rose said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked.

I ignored them and fell asleep again. When I woke up in the morning something bad happened. People, families, they were all somehow controlled and they all walked onto roofs of buildings and stood on the edges, as if waiting to jump. Harriet called for the Doctor, needing his help. Rose walked over to the doorway of his room and started crying and Jackie followed her.

"He's gone!" She sobbed, "The Doctor's gone. He left me, mum. He left me."

All of the sudden the ground started shaking and the windows exploded. I ran outside with Mickey and we saw a giant space ship in the sky. Rose and Jackie soon joined us. Then we rushed back inside.

"Mickey," Rose said as she entered the Doctor's room, "We're gonna carry him. Mum, get your stuff and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." Rose answered.

"What are we gonna do in there?" Jackie questioned.

"Hide."

"Rose, we shouldn't move him." I said and she glared at me.

"This is all your fault he's like this. So I'd rather you not talk to me." Rose looked at Jackie and Mickey, "Now move."

I followed them outside, I tried to help Rose and Mickey with the Doctor, but whenever I tried to touch him she glared at me. I opened the door into the TARDIS and we all went inside.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked me.

"Not anymore, no." I answered.

"You did it before." Rose snapped.

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. If I try again, I think the universe rips in half." I replied.

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey responded.

"Maybe not."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey questioned.

"That's as good as it gets." Rose hissed.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said.

"The solution to everything." Rose mumbled.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie replied before giving Mickey the tea and running out the door.

"Tea... like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end, which is very British." Mickey commented before looking at Rose, "How does this thing work? 'Cause if it picks up tv, maybe we can see what's going on out there. Maybe we're surrounded. And what do you do to it?"

"I don't know." Rose answered as she walked over to Mickey, "It sort of tunes itself."

They pressed some buttons and then a beeping noise began, "Maybe it's a distress signal."

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose replied.

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You should look at it from my point of view. Stuck in here with your mum's cooking." Mickey said.

"Where is she?" Rose asked and Mickey shrugged.

I sighed, looking down at the Doctor, "I'll go give her a hand." I told them before walking towards the door.

I walked out and once I shut the door I froze.

"Toto, I don't think we're in London anymore." I whispered before I was grabbed and I let out a small scream, "Get off! Get off me!"

I saw Rose and Mickey run out and I looked at them and then the TARDIS, "Close the door!"

The three of us were dragged forwards and towards someone very familiar.

"Oh, Zoey!" Harriet exclaimed, and she hugged me and looked at Rose, "Rose! My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?"

"No." Rose answered and I turned to glare at her, "We're on our own."

I looked at the people behind Harriet, the aliens that were on the telly, the Sycorax. The leader walked towards us, speaking his language I couldn't understand.

"The red girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." The man next to Harriet translated.

"But, she can't." Harriet said.

"I can try." I replied.

"You'll mess up." Rose said.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor until he wakes up." I snapped at her.

"They'll kill you." Harriet said.

"Never stopped him." I replied before stepping forwards and stood up straighter, "I address the Sycorax according to article 15 or the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now, leave this planet in peace."

The leader started laughing and so did the other Sycorax.

"Told you." Rose mumbled and I turned to her.

"Like you could have done better." I was seriously sick of her attitude.

The leader pointed at me and spoke.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die." The man translated.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet yelled but was held back.

The Sycorax leader circled me while speaking and Harriet's man translated the words, "Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax. We stride the darkness. Next to us, you are a child. If you are the best, your planet can offer as a champion."

"Then your world will be gutted." The leader said, "And your people enslaved."

"Then your world will be gutted. And your people enslaved." The translator finished, "Hold on. That's English."

"He's talking English!" Harriet said.

"You're talking English." I smirked.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The leader replied... in English.

"That's English." I looked at the others, "Can you hear English?" They all nodded.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" The leader yelled.

"If we can hear English... then it's being translated... which mean's the TARDIS is working..." I smiled, "Which means..."

I turned towards the TARDIS and so did the others and the doors opened, revealing the Doctor. He smirked, "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax leader roared and tried to use his whip on the Doctor, but the Doctor caught it and tugged it out of the leader's hand, "You could have poked someone's eye out with that."

"How dare-!"

The Doctor took his staff and snapped it in half with his knee and threw it to the ground, "You just can't get the staff. Now, you just wait. I'm busy."

The Doctor turned to us, "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones, M.P for Flydale North. Blimey! It's like 'This is your life'." He turned back to us, "Tea! That's all I needed, good cup of tea, a superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." The Doctor looked down at me, "Now, first things first. Be honest... how do I look?"

"Different." I answered.

"Good different or bad different?"

I smiled up at him, "Good different."

"Am I... ginger?" He asked.

I ran my hands through his hair a bit, "No... it's sort of brown."

The Doctor spun away from me, "Oh, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler!" He pointed at Rose and she flinched, "Fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me. Ohh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked.

"I'm the Doctor." He answered.

"Well, what happened to my Doctor, or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet questioned.

"I'm him." The Doctor answered. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones... we were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war. It was the thought of your mother being on her own." The Doctor said.

"Oh, my god." Harriet gasped.

"Did you win the election?" The Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority." She answered.

"If I might interrupt." The Sycorax leader interrupted.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fella." The Doctor turned to him.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader yelled.

"I don't know!" The Doctor replied, mocking the alien. "See, that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor looked at me and winked, "Right old misery? Life and soul? right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor? A liar, a nervous wreck?" He walked up some stairs, "I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." He then looked up at the button, "And how am I gonna react when I see this," The Doctor pointed to it, "A great big threatening button?" He then ran up to it and we followed him, "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what'd feeding it?" He opened a small chamber under the button, "What have we got here?" He got some dark liquid on his finger and stood up, "Blood?" He asked before licking it, "Yeah, definitely blood, human blood. A-Positive with just a dash of iron. Ah. But that means... blood control. Blood control! oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all of the A-Positives."

The Sycorax leader hissed.

"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem... 'cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button, which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." The Doctor slammed his hand onto the button.

"No!" Mickey and Rose yelled.

I trusted the Doctor, even if he is different. He wouldn't kill all of the A-Postives on the planet. At least, not on purpose.

"You killed them!" The translator yelled from behind us.

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked the Sycorax leader.

"We've allowed them to live." He answered.

"'Allow'? You've no choice. See, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. It scares the pants off of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or to sing like Elvis. But you can't hypnotize them to death. The survival instinct's too strong." The Doctor said.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." The leader replied. "I can summon the armada and take this whole world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that. Of course you could, but why? Look at these people, these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than- no, hold on. Sorry. That's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone." The Doctor responded.

"Or what?"

"Or..." The Doctor took one of the Sycorax's sword, "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax stared at him for a moment before they all began laughing, "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The Doctor took off the blue robe and threw it to me as the leader walked towards him, "You stand as this world's champion."

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you've just summed me up." The Doctor said, "So... do you accept my challenge, or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax leader hissed at him. Clearly that was an insult in the Sycorax culture. The Doctor and the leader raised their swords into the air before going down on one knee, "For the planet?"

"For the planet." The Doctor agreed.

They then stood and went into fighting stances. When their swords collided, the Doctor stumbled back a bit and the Sycorax leader laughed. The Doctor glanced quickly at us before continuing to fight. The Doctor fell onto his bum and the Sycorax leader brought his sword down near the Doctor's feet.

"Look out!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that helps!" The Doctor replied sarcastically as he stood back up, "I wouldn't have thought that otherwise. Thanks."

Now I'm not so sure he's changed that much.

They continued to battle and the Doctor ran towards a corridor, "Bit of fresh air?"

He hit a button and ran outside with the Sycorax following and we did, too. The Sycorax leader kept hitting the Doctor's sword with his, backing the Doctor up against the ledge and punched him in the nose and Rose took a few steps forward.

"Stay back!" I told her before grabbing her arm and pulling her back beside me, which earned me a glare from the blonde.

"She's right, Rose!" The Doctor replied, "Invalidate the challenge, and he wins the planet."

The Doctor wiped his nose before raising his sword into the air and charging with a battle cry. They went head to head until the Sycorax leader got the Doctor to his knees and knocked him backwards onto his back. The Sycorax brought his sword down and cut off the Doctor's hand that held the sword.

"You cut my hand off." The Doctor stated.

"Jah! Sycorax!" The leader yelled.

The Doctor stood up and I was quite surprised when there was no blood.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky... 'cause, quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." The Doctor said and my eyes widened when I saw a new hand grow out of his stump

"Witchcraft." The leader hissed.

"Time Lord." The Doctor corrected.

I grabbed the sword from the Sycorax next to me, "Doctor!"

He turned to me and I threw him a sword and he caught it,

"Want to know the best bit?" The Doctor asked as he faced the leader once again, "This new hand, it's a fightin' hand!" He said in a terrible southern voice.

The two were fighting again, but it went by much quicker. The Doctor took the sword from the Sycorax leader and jabbed the hilt into his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"I win." The Doctor said, pointing the sword to his neck.

"Then kill me." The leader replied.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." The Sycorax leader answered.

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella." The Doctor turned around and stuck the sword into the dirt.

"Bravo!" Harriet cheered and started clapping.

"That says it all." I said as Rose and I went over to the Doctor and I helped put the robe on.

"Yeah, not bad for a man in his jim jams. Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on. What have I got here?" The Doctor reached into the pocket and pulled out another fruit, "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of Jackie's. He does like his snacks, doesn't he?"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we began towards the door to get back inside the ship, "But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents, and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Behind me I heard a roar and the Doctor let go of my hand and threw the satsuma at a button and I then heard screaming until it was too far the hear and the Doctor grabbed my hand again.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

All of us walked back inside and over to the TARDIS. The Doctor stopped and faced the Sycorax, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of his planet, when you tell them of its riches... its people... its potential... when you talk of the Earth... then make sure you tell them this- It... Is... Defended."

Blue light surrounded us and we were teleported back to the Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxham Road. We're just around the corner." Mickey answered before he raised his hands and started jumping, "We did it!"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." The Doctor said before we watched the space ship fly away.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey celebrated and Rose jumped on his back, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey yelled.

Rose ran over and hugged the translator and I ran over and hugged Mickey.

"Rose! Zoey!"

I turned around and saw Jackie running towards us and Rose and I ran to hug her, "Mum! We did it, mum!"

"It was the tea." I told Jackie when we pulled away.

"That was all I needed." The Doctor said, "Cup of tea."

"I said so." Jackie replied.

"Look at him." Rose smiled.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie asked, "Is it really the Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged and Harriet turned around, "Oh, my god! It's the bleedin' Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." The Doctor said and we all went into a group hug.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked him.

"I am, yeah." The Doctor answered.

I backed away and watched Harriet and the translator speak before he walked a few steps away and talked into his speaker. Harriet had tears in her eyes and looked towards the sky and I did the same. Five green bolts of energy shot through the city and to the Sycorax ship and we watched it blow up.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked and the Doctor walked towards Harriet.

"That was murder." I spat.

"That was defense." Harriet replied. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving!" The Doctor said.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mr. Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves." Harriet said.

"Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price." Harriet replied.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should have told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide, because the monsters are coming. The Human race." The Doctor said.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Harriet responded.

"And I should have stopped you." The Doctor replied.

"What does that make you, Doctor, another alien threat?" Harriet asked.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, 'cause I'm a completely new man! I could bring down your government with a single word." The Doctor said.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet replied.

"No, you're right. Not a single word... just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words." The Doctor stated.

"Stop it."

"Six."

The Doctor walked past Harriet and over to the translator and said something in his ear, all while staring at Harriet. When he told him the six words, we walked back over to us and we walked away with Harriet screaming behind us, demanding the Doctor to tell her what he said.

We got back to Jackie's flat and I realized we forgot the TARDIS. While Jackie made Christmas dinner, the Doctor and I walked back to the blue police box ad flew here outside the complex. The Doctor went to the wardrobe to get a new outfit and I went into my bathroom.

I looked at myself through the mirror and picked up a bit of my dyed red hair.

"Time for a new look." I said.

I turned around and opened the cupboard and there sat a hair dye kit. The color was orange.

"Thanks, girl." I whispered, patting the counter before opening the kit. I put the dye in a certain way so it would be dark in some places and lighter in others and I waited thirty minutes before going into the shower and washing it off. I eventually got out and dried my hair and I smiled into the mirror. I was very satisfied and it didn't look half bad.

I walked into my room and over to the wardrobe and there was red skinny jeans and a green Christmas jumper. I changed into those and put on my black converse before walking towards the door that led out into the corridor when something appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned towards my bed and saw the other Doctor's leather jacket that I took off earlier folded neatly on top of my blankets.

I had tears fill my eyes as I picked it up. The TARDIS hummed and I put it on over my jumper and went over to the mirror. It didn't look half bad. I wiped my tears away before leaving to go find the new Doctor.

"Looks good." I smiled when I saw him checking himself out in the mirror.

"Oh, Zoey-" He saw me in the mirror and turned around, "You changed your hair."

"I was getting bored of red." I replied.

"It looks nice." The Doctor complimented me.

"Thanks. Your face looks nice." I froze when I realized what just came out of my mouth, "Wait. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"Zoey. It's fine." He chuckled and walked to me, "My jacket looks nice on you."

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked.

"Not at all. Someone has to wear it." The Doctor replied.

I grabbed his hand and I started to lead him towards the front doors, "Come on. I'm starving."

"Wait, Zoey?"

I stopped and turned to him, "Yeah?"

The Doctor put his hand to my cheek and leaned down and kissed me and I went up on my toes to kiss him back.


	2. New Earth Part 1

"So, where are we going today?" I asked the Doctor as he worked the TARDIS.

"Further than we've ever gone before." He answered with a smile.

When Rose, the Doctor, and I walked out, I looked around. It looked a lot like Earth, except futuristic with flying cars and stuff.

"It's the year five billion and 23." He said, walking between Rose and I, "We're in Galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth."

"That's just... that's just."

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor finished for Rose.

"That's amazing. Oh, I'll never get used to this, never. Different ground beneath my feet. Different sky." Rose said.

"What's the smell?" I asked, looking around for the source of the apple scent.

I didn't see any apple trees.

The Doctor held up a piece of grass, "Apple grass."

"Apple grass." I repeated, "It's beautiful."

"Oh, I love this." Rose smiled at the Doctor, "Can I just say? Traveling with you, I love it."

"Me, too." The Doctor replied before grabbing our hands, "Come on!"

The Doctor, Rose, and I ran through the fields and we stopped. The Doctor took off his coat and laid it on the ground for us to sit on.

"So, the year 5 billion, the Sun expands. The Earth gets roasted." The Doctor stated.

"That was our first date." Rose told him and I frowned,

Did she forget that I was here, too?

"Anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars." The Doctor continued. "Soon as the Earth burns up, oh, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement. They find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. Call goes out. The humans move in."

"What's the city called?" I asked.

"New New York."

"Oh, come on." I replied.

"It is! It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." The Doctor said, all in one breath.

Rose gave out a small laugh, "What?"

"You're so different."

"New new Doctor." He replied.

"Can we got visit New New York, so good they names it twice?" I asked, standing up.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor replied, pointing to a building outside of the city.

"Why? What is it?" Rose questioned.

"Some sort of hospital." He answered, "Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed us a message,

'Ward 26. Please come.'

"Someone wants to see me." The Doctor stated.

"And I thought we were just sightseeing." I smiled up at him and hooked my arm through his, "Come on, then, let's go and buy some grapes."

* * *

><p>"No shop. I like the little shop." The Doctor commented as we walked through the hospital.<p>

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose said.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an on going war." The Doctor replied.

I stopped when I saw a cat person walk by, "They're cats." Rose whispered.

"Now, don't stare." The Doctor said, "Think what you look like to them, all... pink and yellow and orange." He pointed to a spot behind us, "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there."

Rose and the Doctor continued walking and I turned to see where he wanted to put the little shop.

"That's a good spot." I commented and when I turned back around, the elevator that they were in was closing.

"Wait!"

I saw Rose smiling and she waved at me just before they closed completely.

"Oh, sorry, Zoey. Too late. Rose and I are going up." The Doctor said through the door.

"That's okay. There's another lift." I told him.

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant!" The Doctor said.

"The disinfectant?" I questioned before stepping into the lift, "Ward 26, please."

_'Commence Stage One, disinfection.'_

I let out a small yelp as cold water rained down on me. Then a white powder shot out from the sides of the lift and wind blew past me. I held out my new jacket to be dried and the rest of my clothes and my hair. By the time the lift doors opened, I was completely dry.

I stepped out of the lift and looked around. Where's the Doctor and Rose?

"The human child is clean." A man said.

"Um... I'm looking for Ward 26." I told him.

"This way, Zoey." He said before turning and scampering away.

I picked up a metal rod from the ground and hid it behind my back and followed him. I should just get back onto the lift, I should find the Doctor. But no, I'm going to follow the creepy pale man.

I continued walking until I reached a room with a projector and there was piano music. On the screen there was a fancy party going on. It focused on a woman, and her voice was familiar.

"Wait a minute. That's-"

"Peekaboo!"

I turned around and saw Cassandra and the man next to her.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." I said and I pointed my rod at her and I moved to my left.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do, flap you to death?" She replied.

"Yeah, but what about gollum?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra answered.

"I worship the mistress!" Chip exclaimed.

"Moisturize me. Moisturize me." Cassandra ordered, "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I hope that means food." I replied. "How come you're still alive?"

"After you and your friends murdered me-"

"That was your own fault." I told her.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Chip said.

"What about the skin?" I questioned, "I saw it, you got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Cassandra answered.

I laughed, "Right, so you're talking out of your-"

"Ask not." She interrupted.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted milady into the hospital." Chip said.

"So they don't know you're here?" I asked.

"Chip steals medicine, helps milady, soothes her, strokes her." Chip said, stroking Cassandra.

"You can stop right there, Chip."

"But, I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last human in existence." Cassandra moaned.

"Don't start that again." I told her. "They've called this planet New Earth."

"A vegetable patch." Cassandra commented.

"And there's millions of humans out there, millions of them." I exclaimed.

"Mutant stock."

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should." I replied. "You stayed still, you got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

"Oh, I remember that night." I looked behind me at the screen, "Drinks with the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that, it all became... such hard work."

"Well, you got a knack for survival. I'll give you that." I mumbled.

"But I've not been idle, Zoey. Tucked away, underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." Cassandra said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come closer." She replied.

I let out a small laugh, "You must be joking, if you think I'm coming anywhere near you."

I backed away, but not towards the door. These laser things shot out and grabbed my hands, keeping me in place.

"Chip, activate the psychograft." Cassandra ordered.

"Cassandra, let me go!" I yelled before this blue shimmering light appeared around me, "What are you doing?"

"The lady's moving on." Cassandra answered, "It's goodbye, trampoline, and hello, orangie."


	3. New Earth Part 2

"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip said.

"Dangerous and clever." Cassandra replied, playing with the orange hair she now has, "I need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that old Earth saying? 'Never trust a nun, never trust a nurse, and never trust a cat'. Perfume."

She took the perfume from Chip and tucked it away between her breasts that were enhanced by the v-neck she wore and left the basement and up to Ward 26.

"There you are. Come and look at this patient." The Doctor grabbed Cassandra's/Zoey's hand and brought her over to a person who's skin was red, "Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover, two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one," The two turned around to look at another patient, "Pallidome Pancrosis, kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Rose, come on!"

The three walked down the corridor as the Doctor continued to talk. Cassandra noticed Rose staring up at the Doctor in admiration and gave her a little glare before walking ahead of the Doctor.

"If they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam-and-Eve it." Cassandra said.

"What's with the voice?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I don't know, just larking about New Earth. New me." She answered, looking up and down at the Doctor.

"Well, I can talk, new new Doctor." He replied.

"Mm, aren't you just." Cassandra whispered before grabbing the back of the Doctor's head and kissing him and pulled away moments later, "Terminal's this way."

"Yeah. Still got it." The Doctor replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Zoey!" Rose exclaimed and she quickly followed the girl.

* * *

><p>"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nanodentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." The Doctor said, looking at the directory.<p>

"No, it's missing something else." Cassandra said, ignoring Rose's glares, "When I was downstairs, those nurse/cat/nuns were talking about intensive care, but where is it?"

"You're right. Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole apartment?" Cassandra questioned. "It's got to be here somewhere. Search the subframe."

"What is the subframe's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol." Cassandra answered as the Doctor used his screwdriver.

"Yeah, 'course. Sorry, hold on." The wall in front of them automatically disappeared and revealed a dark corridor and Cassandra smirked in triumph.

"Intensive care." The Doctor commented as he and Rose followed behind Zoey. "Certainly looks intensive."

The three walked across platforms and went down many staircases before reaching the green pods. The Doctor walked up to one and used his screwdriver to unlock it. Inside it showed a person, a man with bumps and other stuff over his body.

"That's disgusting." Cassandra said, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He told the man before closing the pod and moving onto another one with a woman inside.

"What disease is that?" Rose asked.

"All of them." The Doctor answered, "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra questioned.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

The Doctor closed the door and walked over to the railing and the two girls followed.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra asked.

"They're not patients." The Doctor said.

"But they're sick." Rose replied.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats." The Doctor ranted, looking around at all of the pods, "No wonder the sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asked him as they walked.

"Plague carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." The trio looked over at the sister who walked towards them.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The Doctor asked her.

"The sisterhood has sworn to help." She replied.

"What, by killing?!"

"They're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Hame said.

"What's the turnover, hmm?" The Doctor asked as he walked towards her, "A thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?!"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are, flesh." Hame explained.

"These people are alive." The Doctor replied.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." The Doctor said.

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor." He replied, walking over to her, "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm, none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Cassandra asked.

"We thought it best not." Hame answered.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand, what have you done to Zoey?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know what you mean." Hame replied.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be very aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Zoey's head, I want it reversed." The Doctor stated, calmly.

"We haven't done anything." Hame responded.

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra told the Doctor.

"These people are dying, and Zoey would care."

Cassandra's smile dropped, "Oh, all right, clever cloggs." The Doctor turned around to face her and Cassandra grabbed his tie, "Smarty pants. Ladykiller."

"What's happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Cassandra answered.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"The last human." Cassandra whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra grabbed the bottle from her shirt and sprayed some in Rose's and the Doctor's face and the fell to the floor, unconscious.

"You've hurt them! I don't understand." Hame said. "I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" Cassandra exclaimed and she walked over and pulled a wire and the alarms sounded.

She and Chip quickly opened two empty pods and put both the Doctor and Rose inside of them before locking them in.

"Let me out!"

"Aren't you two lucky there were spares?" Cassandra asked from outside the pods.

"You've stolen Zoey's body." The Doctor stated.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now that's exactly what I've got. 1,000 diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up ever ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." Cassandra said.

"Just let Zoey go, Cassandra."

"I will, as soon as I find someone younger and taller. Then, I'll junk her with the waste. Now, hush-a-bye, it's showtime." Cassandra smiled and turned around when two nuns appeared.

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Straight to the point, whiskers, I want money." Cassandra said.

"The sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money, we only accept." One replied.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want." Cassandra told them, "Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I will tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'd really advise you to think about this." Cassandra replied.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them, and you have no way of stopping me." She said. "You're not exactly nuns with guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" The nun growled and raised her hand, her claws appearing.

"Well, nice try. Chip, plan B!" Cassandra ordered.

Chip pulled a lever and all of the pods opened and the sick people escaped.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked as Cassandra began to walk away.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" Cassandra exclaimed and she ran away with the Doctor behind her.


	4. New Earth Part 3

The four of them ran until Chip was cut off by the infected people.

"Leave him!" Cassandra ordered the Doctor, "He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life."

"Mistress!"

"I'm sorry! I can't let her escape." The Doctor told Chip before grabbed Rose's hand and they ran after Zoey/Cassandra.

The three ran into a room and closed the door behind them, but when Cassandra went to the other door, more infected people were behind it.

"We're trapped!" Cassandra wailed dramatically. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet." The Doctor answered, "You're compressing Zoey to death."

"That would be a shame." Rose muttered from the wall.

"But I've got nowhere to go." Cassandra replied. "My original skin is dead."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now get out." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at Cassandra, "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." Cassandra responded.

A shimmering light escaped out of Zoey's mouth and entered the Doctor.

"Oh, my head." Zoey moaned before looking around, "Where'd she go?"

"Ooh, my. This is different." The Doctor/Cassandra stated.

"Cassandra?" Rose questioned, moving to stand next to Zoey.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum! So many parts, and hardly used." The Doctor winked at Zoey and she blushed. "Ah, ah! Two hearts. Oh, baby! I'm beating out a samba."

"Get out of him." Rose demanded.

"Ooh, he's slim." Cassandra continued, ignoring Rose and looked at Zoey, "And a little bit foxy. You thought so, too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it."

The door broke open and Rose stopped glaring at Zoey, "What do we do?"

"The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra asked.

Zoey turned around and saw the ladder, "We've got to get up."

Rose, who was closest to the ladder, was pushed out of the way, "Out of the way, blondie."

The two girls soon followed up the ladder with the infected behind them.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something!" Rose said from above Zoey.

Cassandra began talking and a hand grabbed Zoey's foot,

"Get off! Get off!"

"All our good work, all that healing, the good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra replied.

"Everywhere, disease!" The cat nun exclaimed. "This is the human world. Sickness!"

Zoey stared as bumps began to pop onto the cat's face, and she fell. Behind her were the infected people.

"Move!" Rose ordered Cassandra.

They moved up the ladder and Cassandra stopped when they reached the lift doors.

"Help us." The infected chanted from below.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked when the doors wouldn't open.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Zoey answered.

"You mean this thing?" She replied, pulling it out of the pocket.

"Yes, I mean that thing." Zoey responded.

"Well, I don't know how. The Doctor's hidden away all of his thoughts." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it."

"Do it!" Rose yelled.

"Hold on tight." Cassandra said before she left the Doctor's body and went back into Zoey's.

"Oh, great. I'm an orange again. Open it!"

"Not till you get out of her." The Doctor replied.

"We need the Doctor!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"I order you to leave her!"

She did as the Doctor said, and went back into his body.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Zoey said.

"But if I go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude." Cassandra replied.

"Then go into Rose." Zoey suggested.

"No!" Rose and Cassandra said at the same time.

"It was just a suggestion." Zoey mumbled.

"Just do something!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, I am so gonna regret this." Both Zoey and Rose watched as the shimmery light exited the Doctor and went into one of the infected people.

"Sweet Lord! I look disgusting!"

The Doctor used his screwdriver to open the doors and quickly Rose followed and he helped Zoey inside,

"Nice to have you back." He smiled at her.

Zoey was just about to respond when the light, once again, took over.


	5. New Earth Part 4

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor exclaimed as he shut the lift doors.

Cassandra sat against the wall, staring at nothing, "Inside her head... they're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives, and they've never been touched."

The Doctor held his hand out for her to take. Cassandra took it and he helped her up. They stared at each other, Rose tapping her foot, waiting for them to move. The three heard pounding on the door behind them and they began walking. The Doctor opened the door and they entered Ward 26.

"Raaaaagggghhh!" The Duke of Manhattan's secretary ran at them with a chair

"We're safe. We're safe. We're safe!" The Doctor told her and the woman stopped.

"We're clean!" Rose exclaimed, "Look!"

Once seeing that they were not infected, the people inside the ward calmed down.

"So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor questioned.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left." The blonde woman answered, "I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." The Doctor replied.

"I am not dying in here!" The woman responded.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is 10 million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" He ordered.

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right. Fine." The Doctor said, "So I have to stop you lot as well, suits me. Rose, Cassandra, Novice Hame, everyone, excuse me your grace, get me intratravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

As the others in the ward did that, the Doctor tied a rope around him, and they clipped the solutions on to it.

"How's that? Will that do?" The Doctor asked Cassandra.

"I don't know." She replied, "Will it do for what?"

The Doctor didn't answer and he opened the lift doors.

"The lifts aren't working!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not moving. Different thing." The Doctor responded as he backed up and began to run towards the open doors towards the wire.

"You're not going to-" Rose began and the Doctor jumped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra questioned as he clipped a circular device onto the wire.

"I'm going down. Come on."

"Ha! Not in a million years." Cassandra replied.

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think?" The Doctor asked. "If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"

Cassandra let out a little squeal before jumping onto the Doctor's back, "You're completely mad! I can see why she likes you."

"Going down." The Doctor said, ignoring the comment.

They quickly went down the wire, and stopped at the bottom floor on top of the lift.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." Cassandra commented.

"Now, listen, when I say so, take hold of that lever." The Doctor ordered.

"There's still quarantine down there. We can't-." Cassandra replied.

"Hold the lever!" Cassandra bent down and held the lever while the Doctor poured all of the solutions into a tank, "Now, that's lever's going to resist, but keep it in position."

"Do you see how small this girl is? I can't do that-"

"Then use both hands." The Doctor replied as he opened a door on top of the lift.

"What about you?" Cassandra asked.

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He answered before jumping into the lift.

As Cassandra held onto the lever, the disinfection rained down onto the Doctor and the infected people. They passed on the liquids, and eventually they were all healed. When the water stopped, the Doctor helped Cassandra into the lift.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them, all of them?"

"No. That's your way of doing things." The Doctor replied as they walked out of the lift, "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them." The Doctor went around, hugging them, "It's a new subspecies, Cassandra. A brand-new form of life. New humans! Look at them, look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive! You can't deny them 'cause you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

* * *

><p>After the police came, Rose, Cassandra, and the Doctor went to the Face of Boe.<p>

"You were supposed to be dying."

_"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."_

"Oh, I hate telepathy." Cassandra commented. "Just what I need. A head full of big face."

"Shh!" Rose and the Doctor quieted her.

_"I had grown tired of the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."_

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." The Doctor said.

_"Well, now, that would be impossible."_

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." The Doctor replied.

_"The Great Secret."_

"So the legend says."

_"It can wait."_

"Oh, does it have to?" The Doctor asked.

_"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day."_

Blue surrounded the tank and the Face of Boe disappeared.

"That is enigmatic. That is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor commented before turning to Cassandra, "And now for you."

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asked, giving him puppy eyes.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra. I need her." The Doctor replied.

She began to cry, "I don't want to die."

"No one does."

"Help me!" She exclaimed.

"I can't." The Doctor said.

"Mistress!"

The three turned and saw Chip run into the room.

Cassandra gasped, "You're alive."

"I kept myself safe, for you, Mistress." Chip stated.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer." Cassandra said.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." The Doctor replied.

"But I worship the Mistress." Chip told him, "I welcome her."

"You can't Cassandra. You-"

The Doctor backed away as Cassandra left Zoey's body and entered Chip's. He reached out and caught her before she fell.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked Zoey as he helped her steady herself.

"Yeah." Zoey panted and looked up at him, "Hello."

"Hello. Welcome back." He smiled down at her before Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh, sweet lord. I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there." The Doctor told Cassandra/Chip. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city, they can build you a skin tank, and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour and certainly my finest hat. But I'm afraid we don't have time. Well, poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last." Cassandra replied before falling but Rose the Doctor caught him/her, "I'm fine. I'm dying. But that's fine."

"I can take you to the city."

"No, you won't." Cassandra said, "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor, it's time to die. That's good."

The Doctor helped Cassandra up, "Come on, there's one last thing I can do."

* * *

><p>Inside the TARDIS, Zoey went to go rest, as her head hurt from Cassandra invading it, and the Doctor and Rose took Cassandra to a special time. They wanted her to be happy in her last moments.<p>

The three entered a party, and they easily spotted Cassandra.

"Thank you." Cassandra told the Doctor.

"Just go." The Doctor replied. "And don't look back."

He/she walked forward, towards her old body when Cassandra turned back to the Doctor, "Oh, and Doctor? She needs someone to hold her, just like those people. She needs you, too."

After telling herself that she was beautiful, Cassandra collapsed onto the floor and let out her final breath.

* * *

><p>After returning to the TARDIS, Rose went off to her own room, tired by the day's events. The Doctor headed to Zoey's room. She was asleep on her bed, and he walked around to lay behind her. The movement woke her, and Zoey turned to face the Doctor.<p>

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Zoey asked before he hugged her.

"I'm never leaving you alone again." The Doctor mumbled into her neck.

Zoey grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up at her and she kissed him, "You can't be there all the time."

"I can try."


	6. Tooth and Claw Part 1

The next morning I woke up and when I sat up, I noticed a dress hanging from my wardrobe. It look old, possibly from the 1800s. I quickly got up and dressed myself into it. I looked at the dark blue material that fanned out at my hips. I heard the TARDIS hum and I smiled,

"Thanks, girl."

I walked towards the console room, but when I entered, I was in the wrong room. It was a room full of mirrors. The mirror across from me had the Doctor in it.

"Doctor?" I walked over in front of the mirror and touched it.

Once I did, the door closed behind me. I ran over to it and pounded on it, "Let me out!"

There was a bright yellow light behind me, and I turned around and saw the light surrounding the Doctor in the mirror. The same light I saw when he regenerated. It surrounded him completely and then a younger man with floppy hair appeared.

"D... Doctor?" I questioned and walked back over to the mirror.

The mirrors around me filled with images with men. One of them was the present Doctor, the one on the left was my old big eared Doctor. I placed one hand on that mirror, I thought I'd never see him again. I walked around the room, looking at each of the men. They must all be the Doctor. Past, future, and the present versions of him.

_"Don't blink. Blink, and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink."_

_"You heard what the Doctor said! Don't blink!"_

_"I have to. In order to save you and your friend. I'll just end up with the Doctor again. I'll be where he is."_

_"Sparrow! Where is Zoey?"_

_"She... she blinked."_

_"What happened to your girlfriend? The pretty girl with the pink hair?"_

_"I lost her."_

_"Lost her? Where?"_

_"I don't know. I've searched all of time and space for Zoey. I haven't found her. But I will."_

_"I don't want to go."_

_"Zoey?"_

_"Who's Zoey?"_

I opened my eyes and I noticed I was on the floor. I only recognized two of the voices. Mine and the Doctor's. My Doctor. I stood up and the door opened and I left, trying my best to forget what just happened. I began walking towards the console room and when I got there I saw Rose stare at me,

"What the hell are you wearing?"

The Doctor turned to look at me and his eyes widened, "Why are you wearing that dress?"

"The TARDIS gave it to me." I answered as I walked up beside him, "I figured we're going someplace with this sort of dress code."

"We aren't going to the 1800s." The Doctor joked.

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "You'll see. Hang on tight."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook. She landed roughly and the three of us fell to the floor. Well, I didn't. I landed on top of the Doctor.

"1979!" The Doctor exclaimed as he helped me up and the three of us went towards the door, "Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam, 'The Muppet Movie', love that film, Margaret Thatcher, urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb. And I like my thumb, I need my thumb. I'm very attached to..."

We got outside and I looked around. This doesn't look like 1979. Maybe it was a good idea to wear this dress.

"... My thumb."

I heard guns and I saw many men in red uniforms aiming their guns at us.

"1879." The Doctor mumbled. "Same difference."

"You will explain your presence and the nakedness of this girl." A man said I looked over at Rose, who was wearing a skirt.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked in a Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm... I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this... this wee naked child over hill and over dale." The Doctor answered, motioning to Rose. "Isn't that right, you... timorous beastie?"

"Och, aye. I've been oot and aboot." Rose said.

"No, don't do that." The Doctor told her.

"Hoots mon."

"No, really, don't. Really."

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" The man asked.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon." The Doctor answered, "From the... township of Balamory and this is my wife Zoey. I, uh, I have my credentials, if I may."

Whoa, hold up. Did the Doctor just say I was his wife?


	7. Tooth and Claw Part 2

After meeting Queen Victoria we walked with her and her guards to the Torchwood Estate. That night while Rose changed into appropriate clothes, the Doctor and I sat with the Queen and others for dinner.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor." The butler said as he walked into the room, "Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

"Oh, that's all right." The Doctor replied in a Scottish accent, "Save her a wee bit of ham."

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." The Queen said and one of the guards laughed.

"Very wise, ma'am, very witty."

"Slightly witty, perhaps." The Queen replied. "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert." The Doctor said. "Come, sir, you promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction." The Queen replied.

"You must miss him." I commented.

"Very much." She said to me. "Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and the chills, that's just for children, but the... hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the creator's greatest mystery. That we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait."

I grabbed the Doctor's hand under the table and squeezed it lightly.

"Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling though the eaves. Tell us of monsters.

"The story goes back 300 years." Sir Robert began, "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found, ripped apart and devoured."

"Oh, tales like this is just disguise work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." The Captain replied.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead." Sir Robert retorted.

"Are there descriptions of this creature?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawing and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal." Sir Robert answered.

"A werewolf." I stated.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should've listened." Sir Robert said and the butler began to walk around the room and to the window, "His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the glen of St. Catherine. The brethren opposed my father's investigations."

The butler began mumbling in a different language,

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." Queen Victoria suggested.

"That's what I thought." Sir Robert replied, "But now, I wonder, what if they had a different reason for wanting to keep the story quiet? What if they turned from god and worshiped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" The Doctor said and turned to face the butler.

The Captain stood up and pointed his gun at the bald man,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Explain yourself, sir!"

I grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and he looked at me, "Rose."

He turned to the man, "Rose, where's Rose? Sir Robert, come on!"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the room. We followed Sir Robert down corridors until we got to this old wooden door. The Doctor kicked it open and we saw Rose and other workers along with a giant wolf in a cage.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh, that's beautiful." The Doctor said as the people ran out of the room.

"Not the time." I told him before we helped get everyone out.

We followed into a room where the men were handed guns and the woman went to go hide.

"It could be any form of light-modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths." The Doctor said, "Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the crown, the throne, you name it." Rose answered.

There was a bang on the door and everyone in the room went silent. The Doctor went out into the corridor, only to run back in moments later. He grabbed Rose's and my hand and dragged us behind the men. When the wolf came into the room, they shot it, pushing it out of the room.


	8. Tooth and Claw Part 3

"All right, men, we should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor said.

"I will not retreat. The battle's done." A man replied. "There's no creature on god's earth could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor yelled as the man went towards the doorway.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall!" The man retorted.

"Don't do it!" I exclaimed but he didn't listen to me.

The man checked the hallway before looking at us, "It must have crawled away to die."

There was a snarling noise and a furry arm grabbed the man and pulled him up into the ceiling.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor said before leading Rose and I out of the room followed by Sir Robert.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Sir Robert yelled as we went into another room and the Doctor locked the door.

"Sir Robert! What's happening?" The Queen asked. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your majesty, we've got to get out." Sir Robert said. "But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." Queen Victoria answered.

"The front door's no good. It's been boarded shut." The Doctor stated. "Pardon me, your majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window."

"Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first. The better to assist her majesty's egress." Sir Robert said when we made it to a window.

Sir Robert opened the window and there were gunshots.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." The Doctor said.

"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria questioned.

"Yeah, that's why they want you." I answered.

"The wolf's lining you up for a biting." Rose said.

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." Queen Victoria replied.

There was a howl and I jumped. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we went into the other room, where the wolf was breaking through the door.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"We... run."

"Is that it?" Rose questioned.

"You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor asked the blonde.

"Not on me, no."

"There we are, then. We run." The Doctor said. "Your majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on."

We all ran up the stairs and eventually the wolf broke through and chased us. We ran as far as we could go and saw the Captain. Just as the wolf pounced for us, he shot it.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for god's sake. Your majesty, I went to look for the property, and it was taken." The Captain said. "the chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe." The Queen replied.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Doctor, you stand as her majesty's protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it." The Doctor told the Captain.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" The Captain ordered.

Everyone ran into another room and I watched as the Captain shot at the wolf. Like the Doctor said, the bullets didn't stop it, and he was torn apart.

"Zoey!" The Doctor wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into the room, "Barricade the door!"

I stood next to Rose and the Queen as the Doctor and Sir Robert stacked the furniture against the door.

"Wait a minute, shh." The Doctor said and we heard the wolf howl, "It stopped."

He put his ear against the door, "It's gone."

"Listen." Rose said and we heard the wolf's growls and footsteps circle the room.

"Is this the only way into room?"

"Yes... no!"

The two then put furniture against a red curtain, where I believe the other door is. Then we heard this strange sound.

"I don't understand." Rose said, "What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room." The Doctor answered. "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I'll tell you what, though." I smiled at him.

"What?"

"Werewolf."

"I know!" He smiled and hugged me, "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. It's all my fault." Sir Robert said. "I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic." The Doctor replied. "Your wife's away. I just thought you were happy."

"I'll tell you what thought, ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Rose said to the Queen.

"Do you think this funny?" The Queen asked her harshly.

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry." Rose replied.

"What, exactly, I pray, tell me, someone, please, what exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically, it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor answered.

"And should I trust you, sir?" Queen Victoria asked him. "You, who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

"Oh, right, sorry-"

"I'll not have it. No, sir, not you, not that thing. None of it. This is not my world." The Queen said.


	9. Tooth and Claw Part 4

"Mistletoe." The Doctor mumbled, stroking the carving, "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

"I don't know. I suppose." Sir Robert answered.

"On the other door, too." The Doctor stated, "No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder."

The Doctor leaned towards the wood and licked it,

"That's so unsanitary." I commented.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe, it's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad! I love him! Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins." The Doctor explained to Rose and I.

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" I asked him.

"Or it thinks it is. The monky monk-monks needed a way of controlling the wolf. Maybe they trained it to react against certain things." The Doctor said.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert replied.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Being rude again." I told the Doctor.

"Ah, good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." The Doctor walked over to the bookcase before turning to us and putting on his glasses, "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He grabbed some books and threw them at us, "Arm yourselves."

For at least a half-hour, we looked at books. It wasn't until the Doctor dropped a book onto the desk that we all stopped talking and went over to see the page the Doctor was looking at.

"Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Rose questioned.

"Shooting star." Sir Robert said. "'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the glen of St. Catherine, just by the monastery."

"But that's over 300 years ago." I commented. "What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived, adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor replied, looking at me in the eye.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked and the Doctor still didn't look away from me and my face heated up.

"That's what it wants. It said so, the... the empire of the wolf." Rose said, taking the Doctor's attention.

"Imagine it, the Victorian Age, accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam. Leaving history devastated in its wake." The Doctor said.

"Sir Robert, if I am to die here-" The Queen began.

"Don't say that, your majesty." Sir Robert interrupted.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter," Queen Victoria continued, "I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far... older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor commented as the Queen reached into her bag.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." The Queen replied and pulled out a giant diamond.

"Is that the Koh-i-noor?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor answered, "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war." The Queen said. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you wait long enough. Can I?" The Doctor began reaching for the diamond and Queen Victoria handed it to him after slight hesitation, "That is so beautiful."

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor answered.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the whole wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Rose commented.

"And she'd win." I said.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert questioned, "I don't trust this silence."

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked the Queen.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the royal jewelers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." She answered.

"Oh, but it's perfect." I replied.

"My late husband never thought so." The Queen retorted.

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-i-noor cut down." The Doctor told us, "It used to be 40 percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." Queen Victoria replied.

"Unfinished." The Doctor repeated and he tossed the diamond to the Queen, "Oh, yes, there's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research. Your husband, ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on. Oh, hold on! All these separate things. They're not separate things at all! They're connected!" The Doctor kept grabbing his hair, "Oh, my head! My head! What if this house, it's a trap for you, is that right, ma'am?"

"Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But what if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor." The Queen ordered.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories? They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap, not for you, but for the wolf." The Doctor explained before dust fell from the ceiling and to the ground in front of him.

There was the sound of something clicking on the glass above us, and we looked up and saw the wolf.

"That wolf there."

The glass began to break and we all ran over to the door. We removed the furniture and the Doctor closed the door behind us.

"Got to get to the observatory!" The Doctor yelled as we ran down the hall.

As I was running, I tripped over my dress and fell. I heard the snarling behind me and I turned around and faced the wolf. I screamed before I saw some liquid thrown onto the beast and someone pulled me up as it ran off.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked me, cupping my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." I told him and he pulled me to him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

The maids and Sir Robert's wife left and I pulled away from the Doctor, "The observatory's this way."

Rose shouldered me harshly as she ran after the Doctor. I stood there and glared at her before the Doctor came running back,

"What are you doing? Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we rushed after the others.


	10. Tooth and Claw Part 5

Once we got to the observatory, Sir Robert said he would buy us time. Queen Victoria gave the diamond to the Doctor and we rushed over to the giant telescope.

"Lift it, come on."

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asked as the three of us slowly turned the wheel.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor answered.

I heard Sir Robert's screams and I froze.

"Zoey, focus on me." The Doctor ordered and I stared into his brown eyes, "Keep your eyes on me, and keep lifting, okay?"

I nodded slowly and blocked out the screams as I kept lifting the wheel.

"I thought you said this thing doesn't work." Rose said, referring to our earlier visit to the observatory.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light like a weapon. We've just got to power it up." The Doctor explained.

"With what? There's no electricity." Rose replied.

"Moonlight." I said.

"Bingo."

"But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made of moonlight." Rose said.

"You're 70 percent water. You can still drown. Come on!" The Doctor retorted.

We kept spinning the wheel until it was at the right angle and the telescope lit up just as the wolf broke through the doors. There was a ray of light on the ground, and the Doctor threw the diamond in place just before the wolf was about to attack the Queen. The light lifted the beast into the air and we watched as it changed back into a man.

"Make it brighter." The man ordered, "Let me go."

The Doctor did as he was told, and there was the howling of the wolf before it disappeared along with the man. I let out a sigh of relief before wrapping my arms around myself.

"Your majesty? Did it bite you?" The Doctor questioned and I noticed the Queen was rubbing at a bleeding cut on her wrist.

"No, it's... it's a cut, that's all." She answered.

"If that thing bit you..."

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." Queen Victoria said.

"Let me see?" The Doctor reached for her arm but the Queen slapped it away,

"It is nothing."

* * *

><p>The next morning, The Doctor, Rose, and I kneeled in front of the Queen.<p>

"By the power invested in me by the church and the state, I dub thee Sir Doctor of the TARDIS." The Queen placed the sword on his shoulders, "By the power invested in me by the church and the state, I dub thee Dame Zoey and Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand."

"Many thanks, ma'am." The Doctor smiled when we stood.

"Thanks, they're never going to believe this back home." Rose said.

"Thank you." I curtsied before looking at my feet and the Doctor took my hand, "Your majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life." I told her, "He's protecting you even now, ma'am. From beyond the grave."

"Indeed." She replied, "Then you may think on this, also, that I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth... I banish you."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"That didn't last long." I muttered.

"I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. Now leave my world... and never return."

We left the estate and we rode back to the TARDIS on a wagon full of hay.

"The funny thing is, Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was hemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's all been a mystery because she didn't inherit it." The Doctor said, "Her mum didn't have it. Her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

"What, you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Well, maybe 'hemophilia' is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For werewolf?" I questioned.

The Doctor shrugged, "Could be."

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" I replied.

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." The Doctor said.

"So, the Royal family are werewolves?"

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take... a hundred years to mature." He replied. "Might be ready by... ooh, early 21st century?"

"Nah, that's just ridiculous." Rose responded, "Mind you, Princess Anne..."

"I'll say no more."

"And if you think about it they're very private." I commented. "They plan everything in advanced. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know!"

"And they like hunting!" Rose exclaimed as we walked inside the TARDIS. "They love blood sports! Oh, my god, they're werewolves!"

We all laughed and howled as the TARDIS took off.

* * *

><p>After I changed out of the dress and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with the leather jacket, I went out to the console room and saw the Doctor sitting in the Captain Chair, his eyes closed and his head leaned back. I quietly walked over and sat sideways on his lap. When his head shot up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his neck.<p>

"Can I help you?" The Doctor asked and I felt his hand on my back.

"I'm hungry." I answered.

"And what would you like to eat?"

"Pizza." I said and I sat up straight, "You want to know where I heard the best pizza is?"

"Jupiter?" He asked and I slapped his chest lightly,

"No, silly, I mean New York! I've always wanted to try New York pizza." I smiled at him. "And not the New Earth, New York, either. I don't want to go there ever again."

"All right. Let' go get some 21st century, Earth, New York pizza." The Doctor said and I stood up to let him stand. He grabbed my hands and kissed the tip of my nose, "Why don't you go ask Rose to join us?"

My smiled faltered, "Oh, uh, sure."

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

"Yep. I'm great." I answered before breaking away from him, "I'll, uh, go ask Rose now."

I walked down the hallway and found her room. I held my hand inches away from the door. I was nervous, I'm not exactly Rose's favourite person right now. I mustered up the courage and knocked.

"What do you want?" Rose asked harshly when she opened the door and saw me.

"Um, the Doctor and I wanted to know if you want to go out for New York pizza." I answered.

"Sure. I'm starving." She moved around me and began walking away.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Have I... Have I done something wrong? You've been kinda mean to me since... well, since the Doctor regenerated. What did I do?" I questioned.

She turned around and glared at me, "You really have no idea, do you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did." I replied.

Rose walked up to me, "You took him away from me. First, you take the TARDIS and leave me behind, then you come back with a different Doctor. Then you stole all of his attention away. You think I haven't seen the hand holding? Or the hugs that last way longer than they really should? I'm not blind, Zoey!"

"... I love him." I whispered.

"No, you don't. You can't feel love because you've never experienced it. You felt no love from your parents because you don't have any. No one has shown you any kind of love." Rose said.

"The Doctor loves me." I mumbled.

"No, he doesn't. The Doctor just feels sorry for you. He's just being nice."


	11. School Reunion Part 1

Zoey sat in the back of the Space Science classroom, playing with the blonde wig that she had to wear. Mickey called them a few days ago, saying that something weird was going on at the school. Apparently, Zoey still looked young enough to be a student, so that's what she's pretending to be now, a student. The Doctor is the physics teacher, and Rose is the dinner lady.

The teacher walked in and began teaching. And she also asked a lot of questions. Zoey was able to answer some of them, thanks to traveling with the Doctor. But some questions, they were extremely hard. Like, you have to be an astronomer to answer the question, hard. Yet children still answered.

When lunch rolled by, Zoey skipped the lunch line, not wanting to deal with Rose, and sat a few seats away from the Doctor. As far as she could get without raising suspicion that she was avoiding him.

"Two days." Rose said, coming up behind the Doctor and 'cleaning' the table.

"Sorry, could you just, there's a bit of gravy. No, no, just there." The Doctor said, pointing at the offending food.

"Two days we've been here." Rose stated.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us on to this, and he was right." The Doctor replied, "Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"Are you eating those chips?" Rose asked before taking some.

"Yeah, they're a bit... different."

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." Rose responded before sitting next to him.

"It's very well behaved, this place. I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones, yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah, don't tell me I don't fit in." The Doctor smiled.

He looked over at Zoey with his smiled, expecting her to be smiling back at him, but she was staring down at her lap.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." A lunch lady said, walking up to Rose.

Rose stood, "I was just talking to this teacher."

"Hello."

"He doesn't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the Headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." The Lunch lady snapped.

"See? This is me... dinner lady." Rose said before walking away.

"I'll have the crumble." The Doctor joked.

Just as Rose walked away, a big scary man in a suit came over and ordered some of the children to go to class, saying that 'Milo's failed me'.

* * *

><p>Zoey decided to skip Physics class taught by the Doctor and wandered the hallways as class was going on.<p>

"Oh, um, excuse me?"

Zoey looked up from her feet and looked at an older lady, "Yeah?"

"Do you know where the Headmaster's office is?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, I can show you." Zoey replied.

"Oh, thank you." The woman smiled, "I'm Sarah Jane Smith."

"Zoey."

"So, how do you like this school?" Sarah Jane asked as Zoey led her to the Headmaster's office.

Zoey shrugged, "I've only been here for a few days."

"Oh really? That's exciting."

"I think the staff are aliens from outer space." Zoey said.

"And why do you think that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They don't seem human." She answered.

"Why did your parents send you to this school?"

"I don't have parents." Zoey replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Never knew them. They gave me up for adoption and died a while later." Zoey said.

"Who do you live with then?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"A... friend of mine."

"You seem unsure." Sarah Jane said.

"I... might have a thought in my head saying that he's just being nice because he feels sorry for me." Zoey retorted.

"What makes you think that?"

"A former friend of mine told me that." Zoey answered.

"I wouldn't listen to them. They're probably just jealous." Sarah Jane replied.

Zoey looked at the woman, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, if I'm right, that friend you live with is a boy, correct?"

"Yeah." Zoey replied.

"Is he handsome?"

"Very."

"See? You're living with a handsome friend of yours, and I bet she's jealous." Sarah Jane said.

They were silent until Zoey stopped outside the Headmaster's office, "There you go."

"Thank you, Zoey."

"It's no problem." Zoey replied before she walked away as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>That night, The Doctor, Rose, and Zoey, without the blonde hair, snuck Mickey inside the school,<p>

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night." Rose commented. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Fine, team." The Doctor stated, "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um... gang. Um... comrades. Um... anyway. Rose, got to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Go and check out the maths department. Zoey and I are gonna look in Finch's office. Meet back here in ten minutes."

The Doctor grabbed Zoey's hand and they went up the stairs. Once Rose and Mickey were out of sight, Zoey removed her hand. The Doctor frowned down at her, but Zoey ignored it.

They walked only for a few moments before they heard a screeching sound, then the two started rushing towards the sound.

"Sarah Jane?" Zoey questioned, seeing the woman back out of the room where the TARDIS was located in.

Sarah Jane turned around and stared at the Doctor, "It's you. Doctor. You've regenerated."

"Yeah, half a dozen times since we last met." The Doctor replied.

"You look... incredible."

"So do you."

"I got old." Sarah Jane said.

"So, you two know each other?" Zoey asked.

"Sarah Jane used to be one of my companions during my fourth regeneration." The Doctor answered.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well... UFO sightings, a school gets record results, I couldn't resist." The Doctor replied. "What about you?"

"Same." Sarah Jane answered and they both let out a small chuckle.

"I thought you'd died." Sarah Jane cried, "I waited for you. You didn't come back. And I thought you must have died."

"I lived. And everyone else died." The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah."

"I can't believe it's you." Sarah said before we heard Mickey scream, "Okay! Now I can."


	12. School Reunion Part 2

**Thanks for the 50 reviews!**

* * *

><p>The three of them ran until they ran into Rose,<p>

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked before looking at Sarah Jane, "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sarah Jane smiled. "You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

Rose seemed offended, "I'm not his assistant."

"No?" Sarah looked at the Doctor, "Two girls, look at you, Tiger."

The walked around the corner and saw Mickey surrounded by things in bags,

"Sorry. Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate." Mickey said. "So, I, uh, started looking through some of these cupboards, and all these fell out on me."

"Oh, my god. They're rats. dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats." Rose commented.

"And you decided to scream..." The Doctor said to Mickey.

"It took me by surprise." He replied.

"...Like a little girl?"

"It was dark. I was covered in rats." Mickey defended.

"9, maybe 10 years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." The Doctor continued.

"Stop fighting, children." Zoey told the two,

"Yeah, can we focus?" Rose asked, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school."

"Well, obviously they use them in biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane said.

"Excuse me. No one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that in years. Where are you from, the Dark Ages?" Rose retorted.

"Anyway, moving on." The Doctor said, "Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked Sarah Jane as the group walked to Mr. Finch's office.

"Sarah Jane Smith." She answered, "I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh, well, he's never mentioned you." Rose replied.

"Why are they being so mean to each other?" Zoey asked Mickey from the back of the group.

Mickey shrugged, "Beats me. Women, ya know?"

Zoey smacked him, "Ow! Sorry."

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor commented as he unlocked the door.

"Food for what?" Zoey asked.

The Doctor opened the door, "Rose... You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well... they do."

They all entered the room and looked up at the giant leathery bats hanging from the ceiling.

"No way." Mickey said before leaving the room and the rest all followed.

They left the building and Mickey leaned on his knees, "I am not going back in there, no way!"

"Those were teachers."

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies, and a nurse. 13. 13 big bat people." The Doctor said, "Come on."

"'Come on'? You've got to be kidding." Mickey replied.

"I need the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there." Sarah Jane replied, "I've got something to show you."

The Doctor, Mickey, Rose, and Zoey followed Sarah Jane to her car. She opened the boot and under a blanket was a metal dog.

"K-9!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Zoey, Rose, Mickey, allow me to introduce you to K-9. Well, K-9 Mark 3, to be precise."

"Why does he look so... disco?" Rose asked.

"Oi! Listen, in the year 5000, this was cutting-edge. What's happened to him?" The Doctor asked Sarah Jane.

"One day, he just... nothing."

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's not like getting parts for a mini metro. Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." Sarah Jane said.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you?"

"Look, no offense, but can you two just stop petting for a minute?" Rose asked rudely. "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy."

Zoey wrapped her leather jacket closer around herself. She felt like someone, or something, was watching them... The group went to a chip shop and Zoey sat in a separate booth than Rose and Mickey and Sarah Jane and the Doctor. She sat there, drinking her coke and playing with her sleeves. Once she was done, she didn't felt needed there, so she left without anyone noticing.

Zoey walked around town, not wanting to go back into the school full of bat people to try and get back to the TARDIS. She walked through a park and sat down on a bench. She heard a screeching noise and she stood. Zoey looked into the sky and saw the creature flying towards her. As it reached down to grab Zoey, she jumped out of the way and began running back to the chip shop.

"Doctor!" Zoey yelled as the Krillitane grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her into the air.

The thing screamed and it nearly made her go deaf. The Krillitane dropped her onto the ground in front of the school and she hit it hard. Mr. Finch came outside and grabbed her and pulled her inside the building.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked into the pool room where Mr. Finch was waiting,<p>

"Who are you?"

"My name is Brother Lassar." Mr. Finch answered. "And you?"

"The Doctor." He answered, "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly 10 generations now." Mr. Finch said. "Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human." The Doctor replied.

"A personal favorite, that's all."

"And the others?" The Doctor asked.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface, and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race, ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change... and chaos." Mr. Finch replied, "And, of, course, they're all but extinct. Only you, the last."

"This plan of yours, what is it?"

"You don't know."

"That's why I'm asking." The Doctor retorted.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." Mr. Finch responded.

"If I don't like it... then it will stop." The Doctor stated.

"Fascinating." Mr. Finch commented, "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning." The Doctor said. "That was it."

"But what about your little friend?" Mr. Finch asked.

The Doctor turned back to look at Mr. Finch with a confused expression. Mr. Finch snapped his fingers, "So sad, you didn't even notice she was gone."

Two disguised Krillitanes dragged an unconscious Zoey into the pool room, a giant bite mark on her shoulder.

"Zoey." The Doctor whispered.

"She's been missing from your little group for hours now. You must not care much for her, you didn't notice her disappearance." Mr. Finch said.

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor asked.

"Bit her, of course. But you must hurry, Doctor." Mr. Finch dismissed the Krillitanes and they took Zoey away, "She only has hours left before the poison reaches her heart and she dies."


	13. School Reunion Part 3

After driving into the school, Mickey ran from the Killitains. He broke into a nurse's office and shut the door behind him. In front of him, he saw Zoey laying on one of the beds, with a bite mark in her shoulder.

He shook her, "Zoey? Zoey!"

When she didn't move, he picked her up. Outside the room, the coast was clear, and Mickey made a break for it. He ran outside and put her into the car and drove across the street before running back inside to help the Doctor.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zoey laid in the TARDIS, in the bed in the infirmary. The Doctor made an antidote, and she was healed, but Zoey hasn't woken up yet. Teh Doctor sat next to her, stroking her hair.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Zoey." The Doctor whispered, "I thought you went back here to the TARDIS. I didn't realize you were captured by the Killitains."

He leaned over and kissed her head. That's when she began to move.

"Zoey?"

Zoey's green eyes opened and examined the room around her.

"My shoulder really hurts." Zoey whispered.

"Yeah, you were bit. It's going to leave a scar, but hey, on the plus side, you won't die." The Doctor joked.

"Can I go lay in my room?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, do you need help?" He replied.

"No." Zoey answered immediately and she sat up slowly and walked away.

On the way to her room, Zoey ran into Sarah Jane,

"Oh, Zoey! It's good to see you awake." Sarah Jane smiled.

"Thanks, Sarah Jane." Zoey replied.

"You know, I was right all along." Sarah Jane said.

"About what?"

"About Rose. You shouldn't listen to her, she's just jealous."

"You talked to her?" Zoey questioned.

"Yes. And... like I said, she's jealous. I never got to ask you before, are you and the Doctor... a thing?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know what we are." She answered.

"Mmm. I think you're good or him. I may not know you very well, but I can tell." Sarah looked back at the TARDIS doors, "I better get going."

"Bye, Sarah Jane."

"Goodbye, Zoey."

* * *

><p>Zoey sat in her room, wiping her tears away when there was a knock.<p>

"Come in."

Zoey looked up and the Doctor walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Zoey snapped at him.

The Doctor walked over and sat at the bed and Zoey moved away from him, "Zoey?"

"You don't really care about me." Zoey mumbled.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're just being nice to me because you feel sorry for me." Zoey said.

"Zoey, look at me." The Doctor ordered and Zoey lifted her head, "Would I do this if I didn't care?"

The Doctor grabbed Zoey's arms and dragged her towards him and kissed her hard on the lips. He pushed her down to lay on the bed and he was above her. The Doctor kept his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush Zoey. The Doctor licked Zoey's bottom lip and she parted them quickly. Their tongues tangled together and Zoey moaned.

The Doctor then began kissing Zoey's neck. She brought her hands up and gripped the Doctor's hair. She then let out a small yelp when the Doctor bit her neck. Zoey stripped the Doctor of his coat before kissing him again.

Then they were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Doctor! Are you ready?! Mickey and I want to go someplace now!" Rose exclaimed.

"Mickey?" Zoey questioned, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck.

"He's traveling with us now. Is that okay?"

"Of course! That's great." Zoey answered.

"Are we okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." He smiled, kissing her once more and Rose knocked on the door again,

"Doctor!"

The Doctor stood up and he pulled Zoey with him. He put his coat back on and smiled at Zoey, "Better cover that up."

Zoey frowned at him before rushing into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. On her neck was a red bite mark that stood out against her pale skin. While the Doctor flew the TARDIS, Zoey used her hair to cover it up. When she got to the console room, Mickey, Rose, and the Doctor were gone, leaving the TARDIS doors open. Zoey walked out and looked around,


	14. Girl in the Fireplace Part 1

"How far have we gone?" Rose asked when I stepped out.

"About 3,000 years into your future, give or take." The Doctor answered before turning the lights on and the sky opened up, "51st century. Dagmar cluster. You're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

I walked behind the Doctor, "Hi."

He smiled down at me and took my hand, "Hello."

The Doctor continued to talk and I let go of his hand and walked around. I came to a stop in front of a fireplace. I looked inside it, and there was another room. On the other side was a blonde girl.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." She replied.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Reinette."

"Reinette... that's a lovely name." I replied. "Where are you, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom." Reinette answered.

I felt a hand on my lower back and saw the Doctor sitting beside me, "Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course." She said, "Madame, Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine... fire check." The Doctor answered, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can. 1727." Reinette answered.

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish, though. Stay indoors." The Doctor commented, "Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help."

"Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night-night." I smiled at Reinette.

"Good night, Madame."

The Doctor and I stood up and faced Mickey and Rose, "You said it was the 51st century."

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatiotemporal hyperlink." The Doctor replied.

"What's that?" Mickey questioned.

"No idea. Just made it up." The Doctor answered seriously, "Didn't want to say 'magic door'."

"And the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well, she was speaking French." The Doctor replied, "Right period French, too."

"She was speaking English. I heard her." Mickey retorted.

"That's the TARDIS," I told him while touching the wood on the fireplace, "It translates most languages for you."

I watched the Doctor take off his coat and I accidentally hit a switch and the fireplace began to move,

"Doctor!" I yelled before my surroundings changed.

I looked around, I was in the little girl's bedroom. Reinette was sleeping in her bed. I listened to the ticking of the clock while I looked around her bedroom. Outside was beautiful. With all of the old French buildings and the snow. A horsed neighed and Reinette gasped,

"It's okay. Don't scream." I told her, "It's me, the Fireplace Lady. See?"

I lit one of her candles with flint and steel, "We were just talking a moment ago. I was in your fireplace."

"Madame, that was weeks ago. The was months." Reinette replied.

"Really? Must be a loose connection with the fireplace. Need to get a man in." I smiled, tapping the wood.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked.

I noticed a clock above the fireplace, and I assumed it was the one ticking. Except... it was broken.

"All right... that's a bit freaky." I commented.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked.

"A bit, yeah. Want to know why?" I asked her.

"Why?"

"Because, if this clock is broken, and it's the only one in the room... then what's making the ticking noise?" I questioned.

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's very clear that we are not alone." I answered. "Reinette, have you heard stories of monsters?"

The little girl nodded,

"Do you know where they like to hide?" I asked.

"In the closet." She answered.

"Very good. But there's one more place where they like to be in a child's bedroom." I said as I walked towards her, "They like to hide under the bed. So, here's what you are going to do. Do not put your hands or feet over the edge."

Reinette nodded and I went on my hands and knees to look under the bed, and it was dark. I began to move my hand forward, but something smack it and I backed away. When I looked again, on the other side of the bed, there were two feet. I quickly stood up,

"Reinette, don't look behind you." I ordered.


	15. Girl in the Fireplace Part 2

The monster said something about Reinette being incomplete and it came after me. It got its weapon-like arm stuck in the fireplace, and I went back to the ship with it. The Doctor was there with this gun and sprayed the ticking robot monster thing. Once it was frozen, he dropped the gun and hugged me,

"Are you all right?"

I smiled up at him, "Nothin' to worry about."

"Excellent. Ice ray." Mickey said.

"Fire extinguisher." The Doctor corrected.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked.

"Here." The Doctor answered.

"So why is it dressed like that?"

"It was in Reinette's room. It wanted her." I said.

The Doctor took off the mask to reveal a gold machine covered in clear plastic, "Oh, you are beautiful."

He put on his glasses, "No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that! Space-age clockwork. I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism, to disassemble you." The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver, "But that won't stop me."

The robot moved and began ticking again before disappearing,

"Short-range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board." The Doctor said, grabbing my hand and we went back to the fireplace,

"What is it?" Rose asked,

"Don't go looking for it." He ordered her.

"Where are you two going?"

"Back in a sec." The Doctor said before we both went back around to Reinette's room.

* * *

><p>Back in Reinette's room, it was daylight. I dragged the Doctor forward and called out the girl's name,<p>

"Just checking if you're okay." I said.

The Doctor looked around the room and I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw a blonde woman in a fancy dress.

"Oh, hi." I smiled at her, "We were just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long exactly."

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" A woman yelled from the other room.

"Go to the carriage, mother. I will join you there." The blonde woman replied, "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

"You're Reinette." I whispered, "Wow, you have grown."

"And you, Madame and Monsieur, do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." Reinette said, walking up to me.

I shrugged, "A bit. But, we better be off. We don't want your mother coming up here to see you talking to a strange man and woman, eh?"

"Strange? How could you, Madame, be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old." Reinette retorted.

"I suppose you have." I commented before she hugged me.

Reinette pulled back, her hands still on my upper arms, "Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."

"Oh, pffft, you never want to listen to reason." The Doctor replied, sitting on the bed.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." A man called out.

"A moment!" She yelled back before turning back to me, "So many questions, so little time."

"Mademoiselle Poisson!"

"Sorry about that." I replied before she hugged me again and left.

"Poisson?" The Doctor questioned, coming to stand beside me, "Reinette Poisson?"

"You mean later Madame d'Etiolles?" I asked him.

"Later still, Mistress of Louis the fifteenth, uncrowned queen of France." He smiled down at me, "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan. Fantastic gardener."

The Doctor laughed and he lifted me up and set me down onto the trap door and flicked the switch, bringing us away from France and back into the space ship. Once we turned around, we saw that Rose and Mickey were gone.

"Every time!" The Doctor ranted as he walked and I followed, "It's rule one, don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one! There could be anything on this ship!""

We turned a corner and in the middle of the hallway was a white horse.

"Hello."


	16. Girl in the Fireplace Part 3

As the Doctor and I searched for Rose and Mickey, the horse followed. We came to a pair of doors,

"Is this where you came from, horsey?" The Doctor asked and we both walked through.

We ended up in a garden, and it was beautiful. In front of us was Reinette along with another woman. When Reinette turned her head around, we ducked behind a flower pot.

The both of us eventually returned to the space ship and we found Rose and Mickey looking into a room on the other side in France.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France." The Doctor answered, coming up behind the two.

"Oh, here's trouble." Rose joked, "Where have you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that. Zoey and I became the imaginary friends of a future French Aristocrat, and Zoey picked a fight with a clockwork man." He said.

"And we met a horse." I smiled when I heard the animal neigh behind me.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." The Doctor responded before turning back to the window into France, "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history..."

"Hers." I said when Reinette walked into the room.

"Time windows, deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose questioned.

"Jeanne- Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." The Doctor answered.

"So has she got plans on being the queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a queen. She's got plans on being his mistress." The Doctor corrected.

"Oh, I get it." Rose said, "Camilla."

"I think this is the night they met." The Doctor said as Rose and Mickey laughed. "The night of the Yew-Tree ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace, even with her own title."

"Madame de Pompadour." I stated.

"Queen must have loved her." Rose commented.

"Oh, she did. They got on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey questioned.

"France. Different planet." The Doctor explained.

Reinette turned around, and by the window, there was a figure. It spun around, and it was one of the clockwork man. The Doctor grabbed Mickey's fire extinguisher and we all entered the room.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" I asked her.

"Fireplace Lady!" Reinette exclaimed.

The Doctor froze the robot and tossed the extinguisher back to Mickey. The robot made strange noises as the Doctor approached it,

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on." The Doctor answered. "Melting the ice."

"And then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room." Its hand reached out to grab the Doctor but he walked back towards us, "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself."

It didn't respond and I turned to Reinette, "Order it to answer to him."

"Why should it listen to me?" She asked me

"I don't know, but it did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." I smiled at her.

"Answer his question." Reinette ordered the robot. "Answer any and all questions put to you."

The robot lowered its arm, _"I am repair droid seven."_

"What happened to the ship, then?" The Doctor asked. "There was a lot of damage."

_"Ion storm. 82 percent systems failure."_

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taking you so long?"

_"We did not have the parts."_

Mickey laughed, "Always comes down to the parts, doesn't it?"

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" The Doctor questioned.

"_We did not have the parts."_

"There should have been over 50 people on your ship. Where did they go?"

_"We did not have the parts."_

My eyes widened, "Oh my god."

"50 people just don't disappear... oh. You didn't have the parts so you used the crew." The Doctor stated.

"The crew?"

"We found a camera with an eye in it." Rose told the Doctor, "And there was a heart wired into machinery."

"It was just doing what it was programmed to do. Repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find." The Doctor said, "No one told it the crew wasn't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelled of, Rose?"

"Someone cooking." She answered.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbecue." I said.

"But what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked the robot, "You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead, you come to 18th century France. Why?"

_"One more part is required._

The robot turned its head to look at Reinette.

"Then why haven't you taken it?"

_"She is incomplete."_


	17. Girl in the Fireplace Part 4

After speaking with the robot some more, it said that it was the same as Reinette. She got upset by that, and ordered it to leave. The Doctor had Rose and Mickey go back to the ship while he went into Reinette's mind. After that, we went to a ball. Reinette brought me to her closet and we found me a dress.

I danced with the Doctor and we had some drinks. The Doctor invented the banana daiquiri a little too early. I took off his tie and wrapped it around his head and he pulled out some funny looking sun glasses out of his pocket and put them on. After a couple of hours, we eventually stumbled back into the spaceship. The Doctor sang as we went into a room where Mickey and Rose were strapped down and multiple robots were standing around.

"Have you met the French?" The Doctor asked, "My God! They know how to party."

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm!" Rose exclaimed.

"You sound like your mother." I commented.

"What have you two been doing? Where have you been?" She questioned.

"Well, among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a couple of centuries early." The Doctor responded.

"Do you know, they'd never even seen a banana before?" I giggled, "The looks on their faces."

"Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good." The Doctor noticed the robot with a knife aimed at Rose's neck, "Oh! Brilliant! It's you! You're my favorite. You are. You are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick! You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickety Thickface from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad."

The Doctor came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is 37 years old. And they think, when Reinette is 37, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. 'Cause that's what you're missing, innit, hm? Command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, god knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

_"The brain is compatible."_

"Compatible?!" The Doctor questioned, letting go of me and walking over to the robot and Rose, "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

The Doctor took off the wig and mask and poured it into the robot's head and put the mask back on. Then the robot shut down.

"Multigrade anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't."

The robots began moving towards the Doctor, but I ran over and pulled a lever, making them shut down, too.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about." The Doctor said, using his screwdriver to get Mickey and Rose out of the bindings, "Time to get the rest of the ship turned off."

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. Safe and thick, way I like 'em." The Doctor answered as I took off his tie and wrapped it back around his neck, "Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He searched his jacket, "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?" Rose questioned.

"Amount of damage to these circuits, they'd do well to hit the right century." The Doctor answered, pushing buttons and turning knobs, "Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

Then there was a strange noise.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" The Doctor suggested.

"From who?" Mickey questioned.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there, with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override."

The robot from behind the Doctor stood up and squirted the oil onto his shoes.

"Well, that was a bit clever." The Doctor commented.

The lever moved and the robots turned on again, "All right. Many things about this are not good." There noise rang again, "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

_"She is complete. It begins."_

All of the robots disappeared, "What's happening?"

"One of them must have found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops." The Doctor answered, "And this time, they're bringing back her head."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had me go into a time window when Reinette was 32 years old. I found her in a room and I sat her down to talk.<p>

"Reinette, I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years."

"Five years?" She questioned, standing up.

"Sometime after your 37th birthday." I said, "I can't give you an exact date, it's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen, Reinette. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry. It's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better."

"Then be exact, Fireplace Lady, and I will be attentive."

"There isn't time." I told Reinette.

"There are five years." She replied.

"For you. I don't have five minutes." I responded.

"Then also be concise." Reinette said, sitting across from me.

"Um... there's a, um..., a vessel. A ship. A sort of skyship. And it's full of... well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated. Sorry." I explained.

"There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that you, Fireplace Lady, and the Doctor, may step from one to the other without increase of age, while I must always take the slower path?" Reinette questioned, "So, in five years, these creatures will return. What can be done."

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit." I answered.

"Until?"

"Until the Doctor can get there."

"He's coming, then?" She asked.

"He promises." I answered.

"What about you, Fireplace Lady?" Reinette questioned.

"I'll try my best." I replied, "The Doctor might not let me go if it puts me in danger."

"He cares a lot for you." She said.

"And I care a lot for him." I replied.

"One might call it love."

"Zoey!" I heard Mickey call.

I stood up and went over to the time window with Reinette following,

"We found the right time window. It was right under our noses." Mickey informed me.

Reinette ran through the time window before Mickey and I could stop her,

"So, this is your world." She said before there were screams, "What was that?"

"The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link." Mickey said.

"Those screams. Is that my future?" Reinette asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I answered her.

"Then I must take the slower path."

"Are you there? Can you hear me?" A different Reinette questioned. "I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time!"

"T-That's my voice." Reinette said and I hugged her to comfort her.

"I know." I whispered.

"Zoey, come on. We've got to go. There's a problem." Mickey said.

I pulled back, "Give me a moment, Mick."

Mickey left and Reinette, spoke, "I'm very afraid, Fireplace Lady. But, you and I both know, the Doctor is worth the monsters."

Reinette left through the time window and I ran to catch up with Mickey.

"I heard you found it." I said.

"They knew I was coming. They've blocked it off." The Doctor stated.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose questioned.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-ranged teleports will do the trick."

"Can't we use the TARDIS?"

"No, we can't. We're part of the events now." The Doctor answered.

"Can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We'd need a truck!"

"We don't have a truck." Mickey said.

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor yelled.

"We've got to do something." I said to him.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time windows. There's be no way back." He responded.

Then I got an idea. A very, very bad one. I took the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's pocket and I quickly left the room in search for Arthur the horse.


	18. Girl in the Fireplace Part 5

"No way back." I whispered as I sat upon Arthur.

I began rushing back towards the time window and I heard the Doctor yell my name as I smashed through. I winked at Reinette and jumped down from the horse.

"Madame de Pompadour, you look younger every day." I smiled at her.

"What the hell is going on?" The king asked.

"Oh, this is my lover, the King of France." Reinette said.

"Hello. I'm Zoey." I curtsied before walking over to the robot and took of its mask and people gasped.

It pointed its weapon at me and I pointed the sonic at it, "Forget it. It's over. For the both of us."

I looked up at the time window, which was now gone. It was replaced by bricks.

"Talk about seven years of bad luck. Try 3,000."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Mickey asked as the Doctor stared at where the time window used to be, "Where did the time window go? How is Zoey supposed to get back?"<p>

"She's gone. Zoey knew that if she went through, she wouldn't be able to get back." The Doctor whispered, a tear going down his cheek, "She's gone."

Behind the two men, Rose stood smirking.

* * *

><p>"The link with the ship is broken. No way back." I told the robot, "You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up."<p>

The robot's head lowered, and the ticking stopped. The same happened with the other ones.

I lowered the sonic and walked over to Reinette, "Are you all right?"

She nodded as she stood up, "What's happened to them?"

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." I answered.

* * *

><p>That night, I stood by a window, staring out at the sky. I bet the Doctor was staring at the same sky, just centuries apart. I already cried all of my tears. I won't be able to see the Doctor again. I'm stuck in 18th century France.<p>

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer..." Reinette commented from next to me, "Just as you have, I think."

"From time to time." I replied.

"In saving me, you trapped yourself." She said, "Did you know that would happen?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Yet you still came."

"The Doctor would have done the same. I just did it first." I said. "The universe needs the Doctor, not me."

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette asked.

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have cut off all links with the ship. There'll probably be a few more... broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window." I answered, "I would pay for the damage, but I don't have any money."

"Here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me." Reinette said.

I let out a small laugh, "Yep. I guess I am."

"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

"Oh, aren't you?" She smiled before taking my hand and leading me into another room.

And in that room, was a fireplace.

"It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette told me.

"The fireplace from your bedroom." I muttered, walking towards it, "When did you do this?"

"Many years ago... in the hope that a door, once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs a friend. Even if they are imaginary." She answered, "It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"You must have broke the bond with this ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But... the link is basically physical and it's still physically here. Which means, if I'm lucky, I can go back." I smiled and hit the top of the fireplace, and it turned on,

I ran over and hugged Reinette, "Thank you."

I flipped the switch, and the fireplace moved. I was back on the ship. I kneeled down and called Reinette's name,

"Still want to see those stars?" I asked.

"More than anything."

"Pack a bag, then." I smiled.

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked.

"Go to the window and pick a star. Any star." I said before pulling out the sonic screwdriver and running through the ship.

I came to a stop when I saw the TARDIS. It was still here, thank god. I knocked on the door and Mickey opened it with wide eyes,

"Excuse me, sir, I happen to have a sonic screwdriver here, and I don't know who it belongs to. Do you happen to know anyone who's missing one?" I asked him.

The Doctor pushed past Mickey and hugged me, picking me up in the process, "You are so stupid! How did you get back?"

"Reinette had the original fireplace in her bedroom at the palace. It had a loose connection, but with a hit, it was working again." I answered, "How long has it been for you?"

"Five and a half hours." The Doctor answered before kissing me, not caring if Mickey or Rose saw.

"Doctor, can we bring Reinette for a joy ride? She's always wanted to see the stars. Can we? Please?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Great!" I ran back over to the fireplace, "Reinette? You there, Reinette?"

I went back around and found myself in a different room than before. I walked around, "Reinette!"

I saw a man in front of a different fireplace, "Oh. Hello."

"You just missed her." The man said, "She'll be in Paris by 6."

"Oh. Do you know when she will be back?"

The man turned to face me, "Good lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." He walked over to a desk and grabbed a letter from the drawer, "She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again."

He gave me the letter and outside there was the sound of a carriage.

"There she goes. Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only 43 when she died. Too young... too young."

Reinette was dead?

I walked next to the man and watched the carriage leave the palace, "Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard." He turned to me, "What does she say?"

I took the letter and put it in my corset, since I was still wearing the dress from the party.

"Of course. Quite right."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and went back to the fireplace and back to the ship. The Doctor was waiting beside the TARDIS doors for me and I walked past him. I walked down the hallway and to my room. The TARDIS locked the door behind me.

"Thanks girl." I mumbled.

I changed out of my dress and into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed the letter from inside my dress and sat on my bed,

_My dear Zoey,_

_The path has never seemed more slow, and yet, I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside the Doctor's head, and I know all things are possible. Hurry, though, my friend. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. Godspeed, my lonely angel. My imaginary friend. My Fireplace Lady._

I folded the letter up when a drop of water splashed on it. I put the parchment in the drawer on my bed side table and I pulled the covers over me.

"Goodbye, Reinette." I whispered.


	19. Rise of the Cyberman

I woke up as my room began to shake. Once it stopped, I fell out of my bed. I quickly stood up and opened the door. In the hallway, the lights were turned off. Everything was dark.

"TARDIS?" I questioned, but she didn't respond.

I went back into my room and changed into a red plaid skirt, my converse, a black t-shirt, and the leather jacket before leaving the room.

"Doctor?!" I called out as I ran towards the console room.

When I got there, parts were thrown everywhere, and it was dark. No one was in the TARDIS. No Mickey, no Rose, and no Doctor. I ran over to the door, but before I could open it, I heard voices behind me.

"Certainly 'Doctor' isn't your real name. So, what is it?"

It was my voice.

I turned around and saw me, with blonde wavy hair, sitting next to a young man with a bow tie and floppy brown hair.

"Why do you want to know?" The man, the 'Doctor', asked.

The blonde Zoey shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"Theta." The Doctor answered.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and I turned to watch,

"I'm not her! Okay?! I'm not your dead girlfriend! She's gone!"

"What... what's that around your neck?"

The blonde Zoey grabbed a chain that was around her neck. She pulled out the rest of the chain and there was a key attached.

"What's the key for?" The Doctor asked.

The blonde Zoey shrugged, "I don't know. I've always had it."

"I know that key. Why don't you go outside and use it on the TARDIS door?" The Doctor suggested.

I stared at the wall in front of me as the Doctor and the blonde Zoey disappeared. I lost my key a while ago. I never told the Doctor, I thought he would be mad.

* * *

><p>I walked outside and froze. It looked like London, but it's not. There were zeppelins everywhere. I grabbed a newspaper that was on the ground, and it said February 1st, 2006.<p>

I looked around and saw an ad down next to the TARDIS. There was a man on it, and I recognized him from pictures. it was Peter Tyler. Rose's dad.

"Parallel universe." I whispered.

I began walking around London, searching for the Doctor. I stopped at the end of an alley, when a blue van pulled up and I was grabbed and pulled inside.

"There you are, Zoe! We've been searching for you." A woman, the one driving the van, said.

I looked to my left and saw a familiar face,

"Mickey?"

"Actually, it's, uh, Ricky." He corrected.

"Zoe, when did you dye your hair?" The man asked.

"Um, just last night. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to the base, of course. Listen, Zoe, Cybus Industries has kidnapped at least four dozen homeless people. Jake taped them." The woman said.

"Now we have evidence!" Jack exclaimed.

It was nearly dark when the van stopped and Jake got out,

"There's a light on. There's someone inside the base. Mrs. Moore, we've got visitors."

We snuck inside, and when we did, there was another Mickey, and another me.

"What the hell are you doing?" The other Mickey asked.

Mrs. Moore and Jake looked back at us, "What are you two doing there?!"

"What are we doing here? What are we doing there?" The other Mickey questioned, pointing at us.

Jake and Mrs. Moore turned around and aimed their guns at us.

* * *

><p>Zoe rushed to get dressed into a tight, short black dress and black, high heels, boots. Jake helped her put on the fake earpods and left to Jackie Tyler's birthday party.<p>

After Jackie and Peter's little speech, Zoe snuck up into Peter's office. Unknown to her, there was already a man in the room. The Doctor.

"Who're you?" Zoe asked.

The Doctor stood up and spun around and his eyes widened, "Zoey?"

"Yes? And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor." He answered.

* * *

><p>After we were questioned, Mickey and I were put into a van Mrs. Moore drove away.<p>

_"I don't know what they're doing, but this seems to be the target. Big house, fair bit of money. Now, we have got to find a way to get in there."_ Rickey said through the radio.

"I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler, the vitex millionaire." Mrs. Moore said.

"Pete Tyler?" I questioned.

"He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen, a traitor to the state." Mrs. Moore explained.

"Well... we've got to get in there." Mickey said.

"Now, shut it, duplicate. That's what I just said." Rickey replied.

* * *

><p>The Doctor pushed the blonde Zoe behind him as Cybermen broke into the mansion,<p>

"Mr. Lumic," The President stated.

"Mr. President... I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point." Mr. Lumic replied.

"I forbade this."

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny me my family?" Mr. Lumic asked.

"What are they, robots?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Worse than that." He answered

"Who were these people?" The President asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"They're people?" Zoe questioned.

"They were. Till they had all their humanity taken away." The Doctor said, "That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel, all emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?" Zoe asked.

"Because it hurts."

"I demand to know, Lumic! These people, who were they?!" The President exclaimed.

"They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them and elevated them and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Good night, sir." Mr. Lumic answered.

One of the cybermen stepped in front of the President, _"We have been upgraded."_

"Into what?" The Doctor asked.

_"The next level of mankind. We are human.2. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me, this experiment ends tonight." The President responded.

_"Upgrading is compulsory."_

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't." The Doctor said.

"What if I refuse?" The President asked again.

"I'm telling you, don't."

"What happens if I refuse?"

_"Then you are not compatible."_

"What happens then?"

_"You will be deleted."_


	20. The Age of Steel Part 1

The Cybermen began killing people and the Doctor grabbed Rose and Zoe before running out of the house. Pete followed them, but the four got chased.

"Who's that?" Rose asked as two people with guns ran towards them.

"Rickey! Jake! Fire!" Zoe yelled.

"Get behind us!" Rickey ordered.

They shot at the Cybermen, doing no damage. But they stopped moving towards them.

"Oh, my go. Look at you." Rose said, hugging Rickey, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Rickey pulled away, "Yeah, no offense, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Rickey asked.

"Rose!" Mickey yelled, running towards them with Zoey.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor ran over and hugged Zoey, picking her up off the ground.

"That's not me. That's, like, the other one." Mickey stated.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickeys?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's Rickey."

"There are two of me. That doesn't bother you?" Zoey asked the Doctor.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"Um, guys, there's more of them." Zoe said, and Cybermen surrounded them.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." The Doctor ordered.

Jake didn't listen and shot anyway.

"Stop shooting now! We surrender!" The Doctor yelled, "Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program."

"What the hell is he doing?" Zoe whispered to her twin.

"I have no clue."

"You trust him?" Blonde Zoe questioned.

"Of course. And besides, he's dealt with Cybermen before." Zoey answered.

_"You are rogue elements."_

"But we surrender." The Doctor replied.

_"You are incompatible."_

"But this is a surrender!"

_"You will be deleted."_

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me! We surrender!" The Doctor exclaimed.

_"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen, but you will perish under maximum deletion."_

All of the Cybermen's hands shot out towards them and Zoey grabbed the Doctor's coat in fear.

_"Delete. Delete. Delete!"_

The Doctor held out something in his hand, and killed most of the Cybermen.

"What the hell was that?" Rickey asked.

"Or how about instead, run?!" The Doctor replied, grabbing Zoey's hand and they all ran from the oncoming Cybermen.

A van honked its horn, "Everybody, in!"

The Doctor pushed Zoey towards the van and she got in behind her alternate self. She turned around and saw the Doctor talking to Rose,

"Doctor! Rose! Come on!" She yelled.

"Finished chatting?!" Mrs. Moore asked as she drove away, "Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"

"What was that thing?" Rickey asked when they got farther away from the mansion.

"Little bit of technology from my home." The Doctor answered.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a revitalizing loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours."

"Right. So we don't have a weapon anymore." Rickey stated.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not work on those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake replied, looking at Pete.

"Leave him alone!" Rose exclaimed, "What's he done wrong?"

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lumic in charge." Jake answered.

"If I was part of all that, you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete questioned.

"Maybe your plan went wrong." Rickey retorted, "Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy." The Doctor butted in,

"Take some really good advice. You don't want to do that." Zoey told Jake and Rickey.

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumics since 20.5."

"Is that true?" Rose asked Pete and he turned away.

"Tell them, Mrs. M."

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." Mrs. Moore said.

"Broadcasts from Gemini?" Pete questioned.

"And how do you know that?" Rickey asked.

"I'm Gemini. That's me."

"Yeah, well, you would say that." Rickey responded.

"Encrypted wavelength 657 using binary 9." Pete stated, "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic, to get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby-Doo and his gang. They even got the van."

"No, no, no, but the preachers know what they're doing. Rickey said he's London's Most Wanted." Mickey said.

"Yeah, that's not exactly..."

"Oh, my god. Is that what you told him, Rickey?" Zoe laughed.

Rickey sighed, "I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets."

"Great."

"Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me." Rickey said.

"Good policy. I do much the same." The Doctor commented.

"No kidding." Zoey mumbled and the Doctor nudged her.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"And I'm Rose. Hello."

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I got the catering staff on my side." Pete said.

"I knew you weren't a traitor." Rose said to him.

"Why is that, then?" He asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor before looking back at Pete, "I just did."

"They took my wife."

"She might still be alive." Rose replied.

"That's even worse..." Pete responded, "'Cause that's what Lumic does. He takes the living, and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen." The Doctor stated and he grabbed his sonic screwdriver, "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those earpods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic might be listening." Using the sonic, the Doctor broke the earpods, "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities, because I promise you, this ends tonight."


	21. The Age of Steel Part 2

Mrs. Moore parked the van and they all got out. Everyone who was wearing earpods began walking in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Rose questioned.

"It's the earpods. Lumic's taken control." The Doctor answered.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked, reaching for a random person's earpods.

"Don't." The Doctor said, pushing her arms away, "'Cause a brainstorm. Human race, such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control, and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey," Jake called out, "Come and see."

We ran over to see what they were looking at. A bunch of Cybermen and the civilians were following them.

"Where they all going?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations." The Doctor said, looking at Pete.

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Pete replied.

"Why is he doing it?" I asked.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost."

"The thing is, we've seen Cybermen before, haven't we? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." I stated.

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth." The Doctor said.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete questioned.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." Rickey said.

"I'm going with him." Mickey announced before kissing Rose and following Rickey.

"Come on, let's go." Mrs. Moore and Zoe stated and we ran from the Cybermen.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran ahead of the others, but not too far ahead. We ran down an alley and hid behind a bunch of rubbish bins. I sat between the Doctor's legs, gripping his knees and he tightened his arm around my waist when we heard the Cybermen stop moving.

He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the sky and turned it on and the Cybermen left. We all stood up and began running to the Battersea Power Station. On the way we met up with Jake.

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Jake panted and Mickey or Rickey ran up. "Here he is! Which one are you?"

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't. "

"Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?" Jake questioned.

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it? " I asked

"Yeah. " Mickey answered and Rose hugged him, "He tried. He was running. There was too many of them. "

"Shut it. " Jake spat.

"There was nothing I could do. "

"I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing. "Jake growled at Mickey

"We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." The Doctor said before we went to the Battersea Power Station.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted."

"We've got to get in there and shut it down." Zoe stated.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something." The Doctor replied.

"You're just making this up as you go along." I smiled.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly." He smiled down at me.

Mrs. Moore came over with her laptop, "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through."

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" The Doctor asked.

Mrs. Moore nodded.

"There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in." Pete said.

"We can't just go strolling up." Jake retorted.

"Or we could, with these." Mrs. Moore held out ear pods, "Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job." Pete said

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." The Doctor informed him.

"How many of those you got?" Rose asked.

"Just two sets." Mrs. Moore answered.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you." Rose told Pete.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." Rose told the Doctor

"No stopping you, is there?" He asked her.

"No."

"Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there."

The Doctor and Jake ran up a hill and my double turned to me, "Here."

She held out a set of ear pods towards me, "Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"You care about Jackie, don't you?"

I nodded, "She's like a mother to me."

"Then take them and go with Rose and Pete. Just don't get upgraded. I don't think the Doctor would be happy about that." Zoe said.

"Thank you." I said, hugging her before putting the ear pods in and following Rose and Pete.

"You're going, too, then?" The Doctor asked and I nodded.

He hugged me, "Good luck."

"You, too." I whispered, kissing his cheek, "I'll see you later."

Rose, Pete and I snuck into the warehouse where everyone was being brought to and hopped into a line. I kept my face blank as a Cyberman walked up to us. When it walked away, I let out a sigh of relief.

Somehow, I lost Rose and Pete. I kept calm as I looked around for them, but I couldn't see them. I whimpered as I became next in line to be upgraded. The doors in front of me opened up, but I didn't move.

_"You are next."_

I took a couple steps forward, but stopped in front of the doors. I felt a large hand grip my shoulder painfully,

_"You will be upgraded."_

"Uh... no thanks." I ran past the Cyberman and towards the exit, looking for Rose and Pete as I did.

I heard the footsteps of multiple Cybermen behind me as I ran. I got stuck in the corner, and Cybermen surrounded me. Then, the people waiting in line to be upgraded stopped walking and began running and screaming.

I smiled, he did it.

I felt a hand grab mine, and I turned my head to see the Doctor's brown eyes,

"Run!"

I ran behind him, a lot like the first time I met him, and we met up with Rose and Pete on the roof, where a zeppelin was suspended in the air and a rope ladder leading up to it.

"Come on, let's go!" The Doctor exclaimed as the building began to explode.

Rose went up first, followed by me then the Doctor, and then Pete.

"We did it!" Rose smiled at the Doctor before the ladder shook and I screamed as one of my hands lost its grip.

We all looked down and saw a Cyberman on the ladder, coming towards us.

"Pete! Take this!" The Doctor yelled, giving Pete his screwdriver, "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope! Just do it!"

The Doctor wrapped his arm around me to keep me from falling as Pete pressed the sonic to the rope,

"Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" Pete exclaimed as the rope gave away.

* * *

><p>I followed the Doctor inside the TARDIS, and he put the power cell in the console and the room lit up. The Doctor smiled,<p>

"It worked!" The Doctor laughed, picking me up and spinning around.

I giggled as he sat me down on the railing, "It sure did." I said before pulling him in between my legs and kissing him.

I quickly ended the kiss and walked towards the door, the Doctor following,

"Rose? I've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go."

"The Doctor could show you. " Rose said to Pete.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Dad." Rose began

"Don't. Just, just don't." Pete interrupted before leaving.

"Here it is. I found it. Not a crease." Mickey said, bringing over the Doctor's suit.

"My suit! Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world." The Doctor said to Jake.

"Yeah, course I will."

"Off we go, then."

"Er, thing is, I'm staying." Mickey stated.

"What?" I questioned.

"You can't." Rose said.

"It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Mickey replied.

"But you can't stay." Rose argued.

"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?"

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"She needs me." Mickey said.

"What about me? What if I need you?"

"Yeah, but Rose, you don't. It's just you, Zoey, and him, isn't it. We had something a long time ago, but not anymore."

"Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yeah?" Rose asked, looking over at the Doctor.

"We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return." The Doctor replied sadly.

"Doctor." Mickey stated, shaking the Doctor's hand and the Doctor gave him Rose's phone, "Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck, Mickey the idiot."

"Watch it." Mickey joked before I hugged him,

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Zoey." Mickey smiled at me, "You'll take care of him, won't you?"

"Of course." I answered before walking over to my double, "You watch him. I will personally kick your arse if I find out Mickey died, got it?"

Zoe laughed, "Yes, ma'am."

I gave her and Mickey one last hug before going into the TARDIS. Everyone keeps leaving nowadays...


	22. The Idiot's Lantern Part 1

When the Doctor told me that we've landed in the 50's, I was so excited. I ran into my room and opened the closet and there was an outfit for me. It was a long, fluffy black skirt with white polka dots, and white button up, and red heels. I quickly changed and curled my hair before finding the Doctor.

"Wow. Look at you." I smiled when I saw his slicked back hair.

He turned around and his eyes widened, "No, look at you! You look great!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me before we heard Rose talk from outside,

"I thought we'd be going to the Vegas era, you know, the white flares and the," Rose growled, "the chest hair."

The Doctor set me down and poked his head outside, "You are kidding, aren't you? You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's! The time before burgers. And when they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist."

The Doctor disappeared down a hallway and I went outside to wait with Rose. I heard an an engine and I turned around just as the Doctor drove out on a blue moped. I laughed when I saw the big sunglasses and the helmet on his head.

"You goin' my way, doll?" He asked with an Elvis impression.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" I asked, putting on my pair of sunglasses, "Straight from the fridge, man!"

"Hey, you speak the lingo!" The Doctor exclaimed as he tossed me a black helmet.

"Jackie watched a lot of Cliff Richard movies." I explained as I sat behind the Doctor and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What about me?" Rose asked, her hands on her hips.

"Look inside, Rose." The Doctor replied.

Rose did as he said and gasped in delight. Moments later she came out on a pink moped with a pink helmet.

"Where we off to?" I asked as we went down the street.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

"That'll be TV studios in, what, New York?" Rose questioned.

"That's the one!"

A red London bus drove by and the Doctor stopped and then Rose. I looked around and noticed the Union Flags everywhere. We're not in New York.

"Digging that New York vibe." Rose laughed.

"Well... this could still be New York, I mean this looks very New York to me... sort of... Londony New York, mind-" The Doctor rambled.

"What are all the flags for?" I questioned.

We parked the mopeds and walked down the street where a telly was being unloaded from a van,

"There you go, sir, all wired up for the big occasion." A man said.

"The great occasion? What'd you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course."

"What coronation's that, then?" Rose asked.

"What d'you mean? The Coronation." The man said, bemused.

"The Queen's. Queen Elizabeth!" I exclaimed, very excited.

"Oh! Oh, is this 1953?" The Doctor questioned.

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best." The man stated.

"Look at all the TV aerials..." Rose said, "Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tellies were so rare they had to pile into one house."

"Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box." The man replied, who I am assuming is Magpie.

I looked over and noticed the Doctor walk down the street a bit, "Oh but this is brilliant! Classic! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!"

Rose and I laughed before we heard a woman scream,

"Someone help me, please! Ted!"


	23. The Idiot's Lantern Part 2

We ran over and saw a man with a blanket over his head put into a black police car by two men in suits.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!" A woman exclaimed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

A boy ran out of his house, "Oi, what are you doing?!"

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" One of the suited men told the Doctor, who was in his way.

"Who did they take, did you know him?" Rose asked the boy.

"Must be Mr. Gallagher." The boy answered as the car drove off, "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters."

A big mean looking man yelled, "Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!"

"Sorry, I'd better do as he says." The boy, Tommy, says to us before following his dad inside.

The three of us ran back to our respective vehicles and drove off, following the black vehicle. We turned the corner, but the car was nowhere to be found.

"Lost 'em. How'd they get away from us?" The Doctor questioned.

"Surprised they didn't turn around and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?" I joked but he ignored me.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!"

"Monsters, that boy said." Rose commented,

"Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors." I suggested.

The Doctor smiled at me, "That's what I like about you. The domestic approach."

I smiled back, "Thanks you." Then I frowned, "Wait, was that an insult?"

* * *

><p>We drove back to Tommy's house and I stayed outside as Rose and the Doctor questioned the family. I leaned against the moped, picking at my nails when the black police car showed up again.<p>

"Hey! What are you-" I yelled as the broke the door down.

I followed them inside and they took the grandma of Tommy. The man knocked out the Doctor with a punch an quickly left.

"Doctor!" I gently smacked his face a couple times before kissing his lips and he gasped and opened his eyes,

"Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that!"

We followed him down the stairs but Rose and I stopped when we saw this red lightning-like light coming out of the telly.

"Rose, Zoey, come on!" The Doctor yelled from outside, "We're gonna lose them again!"

I turned to Rose, "You go with the Doctor. I'll try to figure out what's going on with the telly."

Rose nodded before running out the door and I went over to the telly and moved it away from the wall. The tendrils was coming out of the aerial and I noticed the Magpie sticker.

"You! Get the hell out of my house!"

I stood up and smoothed out my skirt, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

I sat on Rose's pink scooter and began driving towards Magpie's shop to confront him. When I entered the shop, he looked nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss, I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door." Magpie said.

"I want to buy a telly." I told him.

"Come back tomorrow. Please." He begged.

"Won't you be closed?" I asked.

"What?"

"For the big day? The Coronation."

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day." He mumbled, "I'm sure you'll find some place to watch it. Please go."

"Seems to me like half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away." I stated.

"I have my reasons." Magpie replied.

"And what are they?" I asked.

One of the display television's started to tune itself and I backed up a bit. A woman appeared on screen.

"Hungry! Hungry!" She exclaimed, "What a pretty girl."

"What are you?"

"I'm the Wire. And I'm hungry!" The woman answered.

I turned around to Magpie, "Your tellys are the reason why people are loosing their faces! The Wire eats them!" My eyes widened, "Millions of people are going to watch the Coronation on your telly."

I began to run towards the door but Magpie's arms wrapped around me and he brought me in front of the Wire.

"Smart girl." The woman smiled bolts of energy shot at my face and everything went numb.


	24. Army of Ghosts Part 1

After almost dying in London in the 1950s and in a sanctuary base way into the future with the devil and a child who put me and Rose in a drawing in the 2012 London Olympics, we were finally going back to our time.

I smiled when we landed in a park. Rose put on her back pack and I grabbed the Doctor's hand before we set off for Jackie's flat.

"Mum, it's us! We're back!" Rose yelled as we entered.

We had a huge hug fest before Rose handed Jackie her pack, "I've got loads of washing for ya. And I've got you this!" Rose have her an ornate bottle, "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of um... what's it called?"

"Bezoolium." The Doctor and I answered and Rose rolled her eyes.

"When it gets cold, it means it's gonna rain, when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather!" Rose said.

"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie replied.

"Oh, I get her bezoolium and she doesn't even say 'thanks'." Rose responded.

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time, he'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh go on, guess!"

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me." Rose stated.

"It's your grandad. Grandad Prentice. He's on his way. Any minute!" Jackie says, all excited, "Right, cup of tea!"

"She's gone mad." Rose said when her mum went into the kitchen.

"Tell me something new." The Doctor replied.

"Grandad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like ten years ago. Oh my god. She's lost it. Mum?" Rose called out, "What you just said about grandad..."

"Any second now."

"But... he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" Rose asked.

"Course I do." Jackie replied.

"Then how can he come back?" Rose questioned.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jackie checked her watch, "Ten past. Here he comes."

Then, a figure appeared in the kitchen. It had no features, it was like a shadow, but it was in a shape of a human.

"Here we are, then!" Jackie exclaimed, happily, "Dad, say hello to Rose. Hasn't she grown?"

The three of us ran out of flat and looked around, the ghosts were everywhere. One walked through me and I gasped.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a few minutes. They're about to fade." Jackie said, joining us outside.

"What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" The Doctor questioned.

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?"

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out or-"

"Why should we?" Jackie asked before checking her watch, "Here we go. Twelve minutes past."

* * *

><p>After going through many channels, all of them about the ghosts, the Doctor turned off the telly,<p>

"It's all over the world." He turned to Jackie, "When did it start?"

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down-"

"No, I mean worldwide."

"Oh! That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were, ghosts, everywhere. We all ran around screaming and that, whole planet was panicking, no sign of you, thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realize that... we're lucky." Jackie answered.

"What makes you think it's grandad?" Rose asked.

"Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?" Jackie replied.

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't." She answered.

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart." Jackie said.

"The more you want it, the stronger it get's?" The Doctor asked.

"Sort of, yeah." Jackie answered.

"Like a psychic link. Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in." The Doctor said.

"You're spoiling it."

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, then what are they?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're human. You can see them, they look human!" Jackie said.

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all blurred, but they're definitely people." Rose responded.

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." The Doctor replied, standing up.

* * *

><p>As Rose and I began to walk back to the TARDIS where the Doctor was, I heard someone whispering my name.<p>

"Zoey. Zoey."

"Um, Rose, you go ahead. I'll catch up." I said.

"Whatever." She replied before continuing on.

I began walking towards the voice, "Zoey."

I went into an alley way where the voice was coming from and a hand went across my mouth before I could scream.

"Sh! I'm not gonna hurt you." The woman said in an American accent.

I turned around and saw a woman with short brown hair with smoky eye makeup wearing leather pants, a tight, black long sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket and black boots.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'm Z. And I need your help."

"But what about-"

"The Doctor will catch up. Now let's go, we need to be there before the next shift." Z grabbed my wrist and we began running.

"Be where?" I asked.

"Torchwood!"

We ran until we were outside of Torchwood and she grabbed two lab coats from behind a dumpster and handed one to me, "Put this on."

"Why should I trust you?" I questioned.

"Because I know the Doctor. And you." She answered, "But, not yet. In the future."

I opened my mouth to talk but she shushed me and we walked inside the building. The ids on the coats were scanned and we were let inside.

"Are we here because of the ghosts?" I whispered.

"No. Something worse." Z answered.

We went into an elevator and Z pressed the button for the bottom floor.


	25. Army of Ghosts Part 2

"Dr. Rajesh." Z announced as we walked into the room.

"Oh, wow." I whispered, seeing the giant sphere floating in the room.

"And who might you two be?" Rajesh asked, walking up to us.

"I'm Professor Z. And this is my assistant, Zoey." Z introduced us, "We're here to look at the Sphere."

"Go ahead, but you won't get anything from it. We've ran every test known to man on it, there's nothing." Rajesh said.

"You haven't used my tests." Z said before coming up to me, "Distract him,"

"So, Rajesh, how long have you worked here?" I asked the man, putting my hands in my coat pocket.

"Many years, so many, I don't even remember the exact number." He answered.

"So, what exactly is that thing?"

"We don't know. According to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing. Has no atomic mass. No heat nor radiation." Rajesh said.

"Fascinating." I muttered.

"Isn't it?"

Z walked back over to us, "All done."

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Like you said, Rajesh, there's nothing." Z answered before looking at her wrist, "Well, look at the time. Zoey, let's go meet Yvonne for lunch."

"Yes, ma'am." I responded, "Nice to meet you Rajesh."

Once we left the room I turned to Z, "What did you find?"

"There's something in there. And it's not good." She answered, "It's a Void Ship."

"A what?"

"It's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. It travels through the Void." Z said.

"That's does not sound good. Do you know what's inside?" I questioned.

"I have a hunch." Z answered.

I stared at her, waiting for her to tell me what was in there.

"Daleks."

My eyes widened, "No, that can't be right. They're extinct. I was there when the last one died."

"Yeah, well, they're back." She said before we continued down the hall,

"Zoey?"

We both turned and saw Rose wearing a lab coat.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, uh, this is Z. Z, this is Rose." I said.

"I know who you are." Z replied, "You're going to the sphere chamber, why?"

"The Doctor was in there." Rose answered.

"No he wasn't, we were just in there." I said before I heard talking down the hall.

Z grabbed our arms and we hid in the closet. We stood there, cramped, until the voices went away.

"Okay, now he's in there." Rose said as she walked out.

"Look, we need to send that thing away. Straight back into the void." Z stated,

"Why? What's in there?" Rose questioned.

"Bad, bad things." Z answered before the Doctor walked out again and we hid against the wall as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Come on."

"So many visitors today. How may I help you?" Rajesh asked.

"They sent me from personnel." Rose said, "They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just... checking the lines of communication, did they tell you anything?"

"Can I see your authorisation?" Rajesh asked.

"Sure." Rose handed him the psychic paper and Z tensed up next to me.

"That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has a least a basic level of psychic training." Z grabbed my wrists and we ran toward the doors but they closed in our faces, "This paper is blank. And you three are a fake. Call security." Rajesh said into his communicator, "Samuel, can you check the door locks? They just walked in."

Samuel turned around, and my eyes widened. It was Mickey.

"Doing it now, sir."

He smiled and gave us a thumbs up before Rajesh motioned for us to have a seat.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We have a few visitors. We don't know who they are, and they arrived that the same time as the Doctor." Rajesh said into a webcam.

I saw the Doctor's face and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Are they yours?" Yvonne asked him.

"Never seen them before in my life." He answered.

"Good! Then we can have them shot." Yvonne replied.

"It was worth a try. That's Zoey and Rose Tyler. Though, I don't know who the other one is." The Doctor said.

"I'm Z. Hello." She smiled and waved.

"If that's Rose Tyler, then who is she?" Yvonne asked, looking at Jackie.

"I'm her mother."

"Oh, you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me." Jackie responded.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother." The Doctor begged.

"Charming."

"I've got a reputation to uphold!" The Doctor replied.

Things began to happen with the ghost shifts and I began to worry.

"Yvonne, I thought you said the next ghosts shift was cancelled." Rajesh said but no one responded, "What's going on? Yvonne?"

Then there was a disturbance from the sphere and I stood up,

"It can't be." Rajesh whispered.

The five of us ran over to the sphere, "It's active."

Rajesh ran over to the webcam, "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me? Yvonne, for god's sake, the sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field, it exists! The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine, we can't get out!"

"It's all right, babe. We beat them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on." Mickey said.

"The fight against what?" Rose questioned.

"What'd you think?" Mickey replied before two violent crashes came from the sphere,

"The Cybermen." Z said, taking off her lab coat and I did the same.

Mickey nodded, "We had beaten them, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we."

"The Doctor said that was impossible." Rose said.

"Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong."

"What's inside that sphere?" Rose questioned.

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen... whatever it is, he's dead meat." Mickey grinned.

"I thought you said there were daleks in there." I whispered as Rose and Mickey continued talking.

"There are. Just trust me." Z whispered back.

The sphere stopped vibrating and Mickey took off his lab coat and his ear piece, "Here we go."

Cracks began to appear in the sphere and light spilled from them.

"I know what's in there. And I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." Mickey said, taking out a weapon that was hiding under the counter, "This is gonna blast them to hell."

"Samuel, what are you doing?!" Rajesh questioned.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth."

The sphere opened and I backed up a couple steps. Z was right.

"That's not Cybermen..."

"Oh my god."

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" The Dalek said, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"


	26. Doomsday Part 1

"Daleks!" I yelled and the Daleks went silent, "You're called Daleks."

I walked towards them, "I know your name. Think about it, how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks. And the Time War. If you wanna know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. My friends and I."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me, too." Mickey said.

"Me, three." Z said, taking a step forward.

"You will be necessary." One Dalek said to me before turning to another one, "Report, what is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

"Status, hibernation."

"Commence Awakening."

"The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else." The Dalek said, turning to the Ark that emerged from the sphere.

"The Daleks, you said they were all dead." Mickey said to Rose.

"Nevermind that," I interrupted, "what the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

"Which of you is the least important?" A Dalek questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"Which of you is least important?" The Dalek repeated.

I shook my head, "No. We don't work like that. None of us."

"Designate the least important!"

"This is my responsibility." Rajesh said, stepping forward.

I grabbed his arm, "Don't, Rajesh."

He stood in front of the Dalek, "I, er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these four alone."

"You will kneel."

"What for?" Rajesh asked.

"Kneel."

Rajesh kneeled and the Daleks all stared at him.

"The Daleks need information about current Earth history."

"Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Home Land security." Rajesh said.

"Speech is not necessary." One Dalek replied, "We will extract brainwaves."

The Daleks put suction cups on Rajesh's head and Z held me back.

"Don't... I'll tell you everything. No. No!" He screamed in agony as the Daleks crushed his skull.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." One of the Daleks said once Rajesh's corpse fell to the floor.

"You didn't need to kill him!" I yelled.

"Neither did we need him alive." Another Dalek replied.

"Dalek Thay, investigate outside."

"I obey."

We watched from a screen as two Cybermen and the Dalek talked to each other. I then heard Rose's phone ring,

"Answer it." I whispered.

Rose nodded and grabbed her phone, answering it.

"Daleks, be warned." A Cyberman said, "You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war." The Dalek replied, "This is pest control."

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" The Cyberman asked.

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?!"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek!" The Dalek responded, "You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying." The Dalek said before I saw the Doctor in the background, "Wait! Rewind image by nine rells."

It rewinded and the Doctor's face was visible, "Identify grid seven gamma frame." The image zoomed in on him, "This male registers as enemy."

The Dalek turned to me, "The female's heartbeat increased."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mickey joked.

"Identify him." The Dalek ordered.

"All right. If you really want to know... That's the Doctor." I smiled and the Daleks rolled backwards,

"Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared." Z smirked.

* * *

><p>Dalek Thay reentered the chamber, "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on Genesis Ark."<p>

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey asked.

I stared at the Ark, "They might need me."

"What? What is it?" Mickey and Rose questioned.

Mickey took out a yellow button thing, "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you two here."

"You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?" Rose asked.

"Guess I'm just stupid."

Rose squeezed his hand, "You're the bravest man I've ever met."

"What about the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, all right, bravest human." She smiled and Mickey smiled back,

I turned to Z, "Do you know what's in that Genesis Ark?"

"Millions and millions of Daleks." She whispered. "And they're gonna have you open it."

"What?"

"Remember when you and the Doctor and Rose went to that museum and you touched that Dalek and brought it to life?" She asked.

"How'd you know that?" I questioned.

"Anyway, it's the same concept. You're gonna wake the Ark by touching it." Z continued, "But don't do it."

"But why would the Daleks build something they can't open themselves?" I questioned.

"The technology is stolen." The Dalek interjected, "The Ark is not of Dalek design."

"Then who built it?" Rose asked.

"The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their home world."

"What's inside?"

"The future."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, guys! Thank you so much for the 119 reviews and counting! <strong>


	27. Doomsday Part 2

"Final stage of awakening." A Dalek said as they backed away from the Ark.

"Your hand print will open the Ark." Another told me.

"Too bad." I replied, "Cause I won't do it."

"Obey or the male and female will die."

I sighed and began walking towards the Ark, "I'm sorry. I can't let them kill another person." I said to Z.

"Zoey, don't." Mickey stated.

"Place your hand upon the casket."

"You're gonna kill us anyway, so what the hell?" I smiled and walked over to a Dalek, "If you escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?"

"Place you hand-"

"Wanna know what happened to the Emperor?" I asked.

"The Emperor survived." The Dalek stated.

"Until he met me." I said, "If these are gonna be my last words, you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. The God of all Daleks... and I destroyed him." I growled.

The Dalek backed away, "You will be exterminated!"

I smiled and laughed, "Go ahead."

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted.

"Oh now, hold up a minute." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned around.

"Doctor." I whispered.

"Alert, alert, you are the Doctor."

"Sensors report he is unarmed."

"That's me. Always." He said.

"Then you are powerless."

"Not me." The Doctor took off his 3D specs, "Never. How are you?" He asked me.

"Same old, same old." I smiled.

"Rose?"

"I'm fine."

"Good! And Mickity-McMickey! Nice to see ya!" The Doctor smiled at Mickey.

"And you, boss." Mickey replied.

"And Z. It's nice to meet you." Doctor said, shaking hands with her.

"Likewise, Doctor." Z smiled.

"Social interaction will cease!"

"How did you survive the Time War?" Another Dalek asked.

"By fighting. On the front line." The Doctor answered.

We all turned to face the Doctor, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot, ran away!"

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you lot?" The Doctor questioned.

"Doctor, they've got names. And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said-" Rose began,

"I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sek."

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

The Doctor looked delighted, "So that's it! At last... the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"A secret order." The Doctor answered as he walked around them, "Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

Mickey gestured to the Ark, "But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." He answered.

"But... it's Time Lord." Rose said.

"Both sides had secrets." The Doctor said before turning to the Daleks, "What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Dalek Sek answered.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned.

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." I stated.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything. Ever. From birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream." The Doctor said.

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

He laughed, "The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting." Dalek Sek responded.

"Well... you got me there. Although, there is always this." He pulled out his screwdriver,

"A sonic probe?"

"That's screwdriver." The Doctor corrected.

"It is harmless."

"Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do, it is very good at opening doors." The Doctor said.

The Doctor activated the screwdriver and the doors exploded inwards and Jake with some Cybermen ran in, firing at the Daleks. The Doctor grabbed me and pulled me under him, protecting me from the ruble from the doors.

"Zoey, get out of here!" He yelled at me, pushing me towards the exit.

I ran and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her with me.

"Mickey!" Rose yelled, "Come on!"

I saw Z surrounded by two Daleks and I ran back in there, passing the Doctor, "Zoey!"

I dodged the Cybermen and ran over to Z and grabbed her hand, and there was a shock of electricity between us as we ran and it made me stumble.

"Zoey! Go!" Z exclaimed, pushing me towards the door and she fell, placing her hand upon the Ark.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, running after me.

The door closed behind us and the Doctor grabbed me, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't gonna let her die." I stated and he checked for injuries before hugging me tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"No promises." I replied.

The Doctor grabbed my hand, "Now, Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, let's go!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I fell and touched it. It was my fault." Z stated, referring to the Ark.

"Z, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have to blow up the sun. You've done us a favour. Now, run!"


	28. Doomsday Part 3

We stopped running when we saw Cybermen in front of Jackie. Pete aimed his gun and shot them.

"Pete?" Jackie questioned when the smoke cleared.

"Hello, Jacks."

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not a ghost." Pete replied.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete." She said.

The Doctor stepped forwards, "It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie interrupted and the Doctor stepped back next to me. "Oh, you look old." Jackie said to Pete.

"You don't." Pete replied.

"How can you be standing here?"

"Just got lucky... lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?" Pete questioned.

"There was never anyone else." Jackie answered, "Twenty years, though. Look at me, I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought her up. Rose Tyler." He stated,"That's not bad."

"Yeah." Jackie whispered.

"In my world, it worked. All those little daft plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich." Pete said.

"I don't care about that." Jackie replied, "How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that." She repeated, "How very?"

Pete laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but your not. I mean, we both... You know, it's just sort of... oh, come here." They both ran to each other and hugged.

We all began running once again and when we came to a set of doors, the Doctor opened them. I went on my toes to see what was happening over the Doctor's shoulder and saw a battle between Cybermen, Daleks, and men. The Doctor ran inside and grabbed two big metal objects while dodging rays. But on his ways back, he tripped over a Cyberman's body.

"Come on, come on." I whispered and when he finally came back, I shut the doors.

We peeked our heads back inside the room and saw the roof opening up.

"What are they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" Rose questioned.

"Time Lord science... What Time Lord science? What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"You're about to find out." Z muttered and I turned to look at her.

Dalek Sek elevated into the air with the Ark and the Doctor closed the door.

"We've got to see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!" The Doctor yelled as he ran down the corridor once again.

"That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all." Jackie replied.

"We could always take the lift." Jake smiled, his head poking out from the lift doors.

* * *

><p>Once we all got off the lift we ran to the window. We saw the Ark spin, and Daleks are coming out of it.<p>

"Time Lord science..." The Doctor began, his face showing horror.

"It's bigger on the inside." Z stated.

"Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Rose asked.

"It's a prison ship." The Doctor answered.

"How many Daleks?"

"Millions." The Doctor and Z answered.

Pete turned and began walking away from us, "I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world is gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." He held out the same yellow button that Mickey had.

"But they're destroying the city!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I forgot you could argue." Pete responded, putting the button around her neck, "It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world, just waiting or you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

The Doctor turned from the window with his 3D specs on, "Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you Torchwood!" He ran over to the computer, "Slam it down and close off both universes."

'Reboot systems'

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? Or the Cybermen?" I questioned.

"They're part of the problem. And that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed.

We all just kind of stood there, "Well?! Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

I smiled, "What is it with the glasses?"

"I can see! That's what! Cause we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot, one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!'

The Doctor walked over to me and put the glasses on my face and I gasped, I saw red and green particles around his body.

"What is that?"

"Void stuff." He answered.

"Like background radiation." I said.

"That's it! Look at the others." The Doctor spun me around to look at the others.

Only Jackie was not surrounded by the Void stuff. Even Z had the particles surrounding her.

"The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the void, end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside." The Doctor said.

"Pulling them all in!" Rose exclaimed.

"Pulling them all in." The Doctor confirmed.

"Sorry... what's... what's the Void?" Mickey questioned.

"The dead space. Some people call it hell."

Mickey looped the button around his neck, "So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen back to hell." Mickey turned to Jake, "Man, I told you he was good."

"But, it's like you said, we've all got Void stuff. Me too, cause we went to the parallel world." I stated, taking the glasses off, "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've got to go. Back to Pete's world. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." The Doctor said.

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asked.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff, in the end, it'll close itself."

"But you'll stay on this side?" I questioned.

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey said.

The Doctor stared at me for a moment before running over to his clamps,

"That's why I've got these. I've just have to hold on tight, I've been doing it all my life." He said.

"I'm supposed to go." I whispered.

"Yeah."

"To another world. Then it gets sealed off."

"Pretty much."

"Forever." I stated.

"Yep."

I felt a button being placed in my hand and I turned to Rose who had tears in her eyes.

"We've got to get going." Pete said.

Rose went up to the Doctor and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler."

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered to me, squeezing my shoulder.

Z walked up to me, "I'll see you around, Zoey."

She winked at me before walking away.

I stood there, shaking in anger. I dropped the teleporter just as Pete pressed the button, leaving only me and the Doctor.

"Zoey, don't do this." The Doctor whispered.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna leave me alone again." I said.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Jackie and Rose. And who knows, maybe your parents are in Pete's world."

"But you won't be there." I stated. "I'm not leaving you, Doctor. I'm not leaving you alone." I walked closer to him, "I love you."

I went up on my toes and kissed him softly. He put his hands on my cheeks and after a few moments, we pulled away,

"So, what can I do to help?"

'Systems rebooted. Open access.'

The Doctor pointed at the computer, "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six."

I did what he said and looked at the computer, "We've got Cybermen on the way up."

"How many floors down?"

"Just one." I answered.

The Doctor began tapping commands into the computer,

'Levers operational'

He smiled and I did the same, "That's more like it, bit of a smile!"

The Doctor picked up the clamps and walked over to me, "Attach it to the wall and hang on tight."

"I will." I replied, grabbing the clamp.

We put the clamps on opposite sides of the room next to the levers and the Doctor ordered me to press the red button, "Are you ready?"

I stared out the window, "They are."

"Let's do it!"

We both pushed the levers up and we held onto the clamps,

'Online'

The glass broke and Daleks were beginning to be pulled into the white light that appeared on the blank wall.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor yelled over the wind.

Soon enough, all the Cybermen and Daleks went into the Void. Once the breach closed I let go of the clamp and sat down.

"We did it." I whispered.

The Doctor ran over and lifted me up in a hug. I laughed for a few moments before remembering what the Doctor said. The breach is closed, forever. I pulled away and walked towards the wall.

"Rose." I whispered, "And Jackie and Mickey. I'll never see them again."

"You could see Rose one last time. But only to say goodbye." The Doctor said and I turned to face him.

"Please."

He took my hand and we went back to the TARDIS. He turned to me and took my hands,

"I'll get it all set up. You go freshen up, yeah?"

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes. I walked slowly to my room, passing Rose's. I couldn't go in there, not now. I went into my bathroom and splashed water onto my face from the sink. Something appeared beside me and I noticed a box of hair dye.

"Pink." I muttered as I picked up the box.

Pink was Rose's favorite color.

* * *

><p>I brushed my now pink hair before leaving the room and going to the console room to say goodbye to Rose.<p>

"Zoey... you're hair."

"It's Rose's favorite color." I stated.

He nodded, "C'mon, it's time."

I stood in the spot where the Doctor told me to be and then I could see Rose.

"Zoey? Where are you?" Rose questioned.

"In the TARDIS." I answered.

The Doctor stood beside me, "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, we're in orbit around a supernova. We're burning up a sun to say goodbye."

"You two look like a ghost." Rose said.

"Hold on..." The Doctor pointed his sonic at the console to strengthen the projection.

"Oh, Zoey, your hair."

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it." Rose laughed, "Doctor, can we have a moment alone?"

"Of course." The Doctor stepped away and sat on the chair.

"I'm so sorry, Zoey. I've been so mean to you since the Doctor regenerated. I was jealous, and it kept me from seeing how much you two care about each other." Rose said.

"I forgive you. I wish you were really here right now so I could hug you." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Don't cry, Zoey."

"I can't help it." I replied.

"How long have we got?" Rose asked.

"About two minutes left." The Doctor answered, walking back into view.

"What are you doing now?" I questioned.

"I'm back working in the shop." She answered.

"Good for you." The Doctor replied.

Rose laughed, "Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth." The Doctor grabbed my hand, "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead."

Rose began to cry, "Am I ever gonna see you guys again?"

The Doctor shook his head, "You can't."

The image began to fade and my eyes widened,

"Goodbye, Rosie." I said.

"Goodbye, Zoey. Goodbye, Doctor."


End file.
